Into the Dark
by Botoingness
Summary: What if you were sucked into a world full of nightmares? What if those nightmares originally started on a video game? Follow Boto has he goes through the world of Resident Evil. Starting off in Memories of a Lost City in The Dark Side Chronicles. This is an insert your self. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

_**Disclaimer: I own none of this! It all belongs to Capcom!**_

_A/N: Woo! I suddenly had the urge to write a Resident Evil Fanfiction! For those of you reading my other fanfiction, I am in the process of writing I now! Now then, this is an insert your self fanfiction. I have grown very fond of them. This will be taking place during Resident Evil 2, or more specifically, Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles: Memories of a Lost City. I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street, listening to music and browsing through the messages on my i-phone. I had two missed calls. The first one being from my brother, telling me that I left my key to my apartment at his place. The second was from work, wanting to know if I could come in today. I sighed.<p>

"Crap. I hate it when they call me in on my days off. I always feel so... What's the word I'm looking for? Obligated! That's it! Obligated! I always feel so obligated to say yes." I said out loud to my self as I put the phone back into my pocket.

I wore a pair of tan cargo pants, a plain green t-shirt, and an old pair of white and blue running shoes. I had black hair that was kind of long, it went a little past my neck and covered my ears.

I started kicking a random rock that was in front of me as I walked down the road. I walked up to my brothers apartment, pull out the ear buds to my i-phone while doing so. I knocked on his door before I left my self in.

"Yo! I'm takin' my key foo!" I shouted out. There was no response. "I said yo!" I shouted out again. Still, no response. I shrugged to my self as walked deeper into his apartment.

"Hellooooo!" I shouted through the apartment as I checked the rooms. My brother wasn't in any of them.

"Huh, that's weird. His car is still here." I said. I walked over to the desk that was underneath his window and spotted my key. I picked it up and walked over to the front door. As I began to open it everything went black.

There was a horrible smell in the air. I couldn't describe how bad it was. It made me want to gag. I covered my mouth and nose with my shirt. I also noticed that it was really cold. The floor also felt wet.

"Why's it so cold in here." I mumbled to my self. I opened my eyes to find that it was pitch black. I lifted my head up.

"Wait, where am I?" I said groggily as I tried to look around the room. I slowly sat up and waved my hand in front of my face. I couldn't see it. I stood slowly and stuck arms out in front of me, trying to find a wall or something that I could lean against. I slowly moved forward.

When I finally found a wall I pressed my hands against it and slowly, it was cold and wet. I searched the wall for a light switch or a door. I didn't find anything. I reached a corner in the wall. I slowly moved to another wall, moving a little faster this time. My heart was starting to beat faster. I had no idea if I was going to get out of this room.

It wasn't until I hit the third wall when I felt what seemed to be a light switch. I flipped it as fast as I could. I sighed in relief when the light came on. It was dimly light but at leas it was something. The wall I was sliding against was concrete.

"Must be a walk in freezer. I don't think it's working anymore though." I said to my self. I turned around to try and find a door. There were two thing that I instantly noticed when I did. One, the door was on the wall to the right of me and two, there was nothing else in the freezer except fro three rotting corpses.

"My eyes widened in horror as I saw the corpses. My shirt feel off from over my nose and mouth and I could smell them. The smell was worse, now knowing where the source was coming from. Seeing and smelling the rotting flesh made me quickly back up against the wall. I felt hot bile run up my throat. I leaned forward and threw up.

My body instantly started to panic. I could feel the fear and adrenalin running through my body.

"What the Hell?" I said in a quiet shocked tone as I quickly repositioned myself against the wall. "What is this place?" I asked my self. My eyes focused on the bodies before me. I froze in terror to what I saw next.

One of the bodies started to rise. It made a low moaning noise as it did so. Next the other two bodies slowly rose, making low moaning noises as well. When the three had fully risen they faced me and slowly started limping towards me.

This must be some sick joke. There's no way. There's just no way.

I kept repeating that in my mind. I tried to run but my legs refused to move. The three dead bodies were getting closer and closer to me.

Run! Come on run!

It wasn't until they were a few feet away from me when my body finally caught up with the commands that my brain was sending. I quickly took off towards the door on the right, only to slip on the water that built up on the ground. I fell forward, stopping my face from hitting the ground with my hands. I quickly tried to pull my self back up when something grabbed my foot.

I turned my head a round to see what it was. One of the corpses had fallen over and was now latched onto my foot, the other two were slowly coming at me. I instantly started kicking at the one that was holding my foot. It wouldn't budge. The other two were now standing on the right side of me. They were bending over, looking like they were about to bite me.

I panicked even more as I kicked harder. I finally managed to kick the one holding my foot off from me. As soon as I did I rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the the two that were about to, what looked like, bite me. Both of them fell down and landed on their faces.

I used the opportunity I had to pull my self up and carefully and quickly head over to the door. I opened it up and bolted out the door. I quickly slammed the door and leaned my back against it, breathing heavily.

"No way, there's just no way. Zombies aren't real." I said breathlessly as I started to examine my surroundings. I was in a kitchen to what looked like a restaurant. My heart started to beat faster. More decaying bodies were lying on the floor. I didn't want to take my chances, I ran to what I was hoping the back door of the kitchen. I burst through the door and slammed it shut. I was now in a ally way. I checked my surroundings, there were no zombies... For now.

"This can't be happening... I... I must be dreaming. I... I was at my brothers place... I must have fallen asleep on his couch or something. Hahahah, silly me, I shouldn't do that, it's not my home." I said. I started laughing. I fell to my knees doing so. I put my hands on the ground and felt lose granite. I pressed my hands against the lose granite hard. So hard I felt my hands began to bleed. The pain in my hands brought me back to my senses

"No! Get a hold of your self!" I shouted as I quickly stood up. I looked at my hands. I looked up at the night sky. There was a red glow to it and smoke rising. It was real. This pain was real. I walked over to a dumpster that was in front of me and felt the cold metal. It was real. I took my hand off of it and saw blood where my hand was. It was real.

"This is real! You can't lose your head at a time like this! You've got to focus!" I shouted at my self.

"You didn't spend all that time playing zombie games and watching zombie movies for nothing! First things first, find a weapon!" I told my self. I looked around me. There were only boxes and knocked over trash cans. I ran over to one of the knocked over trashcans and picked up it's lid. I held it by the handle.

"I can use this for ramming them." I said as I held it up with my left hand.. I opened the dumpster and looked inside of it. The only thing that was useful in it was a metal baseball bat. It was already a little banged up. I picked it up and swung the bat around a couple of times. It was light weight but had enough force to do some damage.

"This'll do." I said. I quickly took off down the right side of the ally way, leading me to the street. The Zombies were already starting to gather in the streets. It didn't take them long to notice me.

"Remember, don't fight them unless you have to." I said to my self as I ran across the street into what looked like a park. Zombies were all over the place. Luckily they were walking slowly so it was easy to avoid them.

"If I don't get out of here soon then I'm screwed." I started running through the park, looking for a way to avoid the zombies.

"There's a wall over there! If I can climb on top of it I should be safe." Luckily, there were a couple of trees near the wall, making it easier to climb up. I put the hand of the baseball bat into my mouth and began to climb. As I was doing so I heard guns shots.

Gun shots? That means people!

I climbed as fast as I could up the tree and quickly crossed over to the top of the wall. On the other side there was a burning truck. The heat of the flame was intense.

I looked around trying to find out where the gunshots had come from when I saw two people speaking to each other. I pulled the bat out of my mouth and carefully made my way across the top of the wall.

"Hey!" I shouted out to them. Both of the people quickly turned to find out where the noise was coming from.

"Over here!" One of them shouted. I jumped down from the wall and quickly ran over to them.

"I thought I was the only-" I suddenly stopped talking and stared at the two people before me. I really didn't get a good look at them until now.

I was shocked. Too shocked for words. They looked exactly like Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield from Resident Evil.

What? Why the Hell are these people cos-playing at a time like this!

"You thought what?" The guy dressed as Leon asked.

"I-I'm sorry but why are you two dressed up like that at a time like this?" I asked, even more confused. Both of them gave me confused looks before the guy dressed as Leon responded.

"What do you mean 'Dressed Up'? This is standard Raccoon City PD uniform." He said.

"And this is what I always wear when I ride my motorcycle." The girl that looked like Claire said. I was even more confused now.

Raccoon City? No way. That's impossible. Raccoon City doesn't exist... Well it might but was far as I know it isn't real.

"Wh-What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Leon Kennedy." Leon said.

"Claire, Claire Redfield." Claire said.

No... No. It can't be... There's just no way... I-I can't be in... Resident Evil.


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Walk

Chapter Two: The Long Walk

I stared at them blankly, not knowing what to say. Zombies being real is one thing. But being in a video game is not even realistic.

'No, this is crazy. There's no way this is happening.'

"Hey!" Leon shouted. "This is no time to just stand around!" I shook my head and blinked a couple of times,

"Sorry, I just... I just haven't seen anybody in a while." I said as I looked back at both of them.

"What's your name?" Claire asked.

"It's Robert Umble, everyone calls me Boto though." I gave both of them a nervous look.

'I don't have time to focus on if this is a game or not. The important thing is to just get the Hell out of here!'

"So, what exactly is going on around here?" Clair asked.

"No clue. Just got here my self." Leon said. Both of them looked to me for answers.

"I really don't know much my self. The only thing I really know is that this town has gone to Hell." I said.

'Well, if it's true that I'm in a video game then I know exactly what happened... they don't need to know that though. It would be better for me to play dumb.

"What's with the trash can lid?" Leon pointed to the lid in my left hand.

"Huh? Oh, it can be used to force those things away from you." I lifted up the lid and held it in front of me.

"Does it work?" Claire asked. I shrugged.

"No clue, just thought of it." I lowered the lid. Both of them gave me a confused look. I just shrugged again.

Leon pulled out his radio and turned it on. It started turning the knobs on the top. The only thing that came out of it was static.

"Damn it." Leon put the radio away. "I can't get a signal on this thing either." I gave a disappointed sigh.

'Yeah, it's to be expected.'

"Let's try and find other people." Leon said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." I said.

"Right," Clair pointed to the burning gas truck that was next to us. "It could blow at any moment. Let's go." Leon and I nodded our heads.

"You lead the way." Clair said as she pointed to me.

'Aw crap, I have no idea where to go from here. I was lucky to even find these guys.'

"I still don't now my way around this town very well. I haven't been here very long. Just came here not too long ago to visit a friend. Besides, I'm usually a shut in." I said the first things that popped into my head.

"What about you?" She pointed to Leon this time.

"Like I said, just got here my self." Leon said.

"Well, guess I shouldn't rely on either of you to show me about." Claire said asked she began to walk away from the burning truck.

'Nope, please don't. I will get all of us killed.'

Leon and I followed her.

"What's your brother's name" Leon asked.

"Huh?" I looked over at Leon, giving him a confused look.

"Chris. Chris Redfield. I came here looking for him." Claire answered. I nodded my head.

'Duh, Leon wasn't talking to you, he was talking to Claire.'

"Look out!" Leon shouted. I turned to my left and a zombie was lunging at me. I panicked and fell backwards. Both Leon and Claire opened fire. After many shots, the zombie finally fell. I crawled backwards, making sure I was able to out as much distance as I could between the zombie and myself. I stood up and readied my bat. My hands were trembling, I had no idea if I could smash in the head of a zombie with a baseball bat. If I was strong enough, physically and mentally.

"Where are they all coming from!?" Leon shouted as he shot at the surrounding zombies.

"They're attracted to the gun fire!" I shouted back.

"This way, into the ally!" Clair shouted as she ran into a narrow ally. Leon and I followed. She ran straight to a door at the end of it. She quickly tried to turn the knob. "It's locked!" She shouted.

"Augh!" Leon shouted as a zombie tackled him from behind. I swung as hard as I could at the zombies head. The bat collided with it head, making a loud cracking sound. It wasn't enough, the zombie was till moving. I swung my bat multiple times, hitting it directly in the head. After the third swing it stopped moving.

I turned around and before I knew it, a zombie was about to fall on top of me. I lifted the trash can lid to block him. When the zombie landed on the lid, I almost fell backwards. It was using all of its wait to try and take me down.

"Aim for the head!" I shouted as I tried to keep the zombie from falling on me. A gun shot rang in the ally way and the zombies body became limp. I tossed the zombie to the side and readied my bat again.

"Get down!" Leon shouted. I quickly ducked as bot Leon and Claire shot the remaining zombies.

"We have to go!" Leon shouted. The three of us ran out of the ally way and back into the street.

'I-I can't believe I just did that. I-I killed it.'

"Quick! This way!" Claire shouted as we ran down the street and into another ally.

"More of them!" Leon shouted. Claire pointed her gun at them and pulled the trigger. It made a clicking noise.

"I'm out!" She shouted.

"I've only got a couple shots left!" Leon shouted.

'Well, you did it once, you can do it again.'

"Leon! If any of them get to close to me and I can't fight back, shoot them." I shouted as I ran at the line of zombies ahead of us. I dropped the lid and held the baseball bat with both hands. I swung as hard as I could at the first zombie. It's head made a loud cracking sound as it fell over. I focused on the next one. I tried to hit it as hard as I could again. There was another loud cracking sound but it didn't fall over. I barely had enough time to re-swing my bat. When I hit, it fell over this time.

I heard two gun shots. I turned around just in time to see two zombies fall. Leon stood in the back, gun pointed at the zombies laying on the ground.

"I'm out." Leon said as both he and Claire ran to me. I was already out of breath. This was taking a lot more out of me than I thought.

'Looks like just knowing isn't going to be enough. If I stay like, I'm going to die.' That thought scared me.

"AHHHHHH!" A scream came from the near by shop.

'The gun shop!'

"What?" Claire asked.

"It's coming from inside!" Leon shouted as the three of us ran into the gun shop. All three of us were shocked at what we saw. A zombie was hunched over, eating the owner of the store. It was a sickening sight to see, even though I knew this was going to happen.

"He's eating him!" Claire shouted in disgust. I ran up to the zombie and it it as hard as I could in the back of the head. It fell over and didn't get back up.

"I don't care how many times I see it. That's still sick." I said as I stared at the corps.

"Shit." Leon said as he examined the body.

"I-I can't believe this." Claire said, her voice shaky.

'Yeah, there is a huge difference between games and reality. I think I'm gonna be sick.'

We heard a loud knock on the window. We turned around to find that more of the zombies were there.

"They're gonna break through!" I shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Leon shouted. He quickly jumped over the counter and started grabbing what was left of the guns and ammo.

"Good idea!" I shouted as I hopped over the counter as well. I shoved what ever I could into my pockets. There wasn't much left in here to begin with.

'Must have been ransacked while the owner was gone. He probably came back to see what he could find as well. Poor guy.'

Suddenly the glass shattered and the zombies started walking into the shop.

"Out of time!" Leon shouted.

"Quick, out the back door!" Claire shouted. She was already at the back door, holding it open, waving us through. I bolted out the door, Leon and Claire were right behind me. Claire closed the door and held it shut. It smelled terrible in the ally way.

"What's wrong with this town!? What the Hell are they!?" Claire shouted.

"Believe it or not, they're the undead. One bite from them and you turn into one of them." I said as I leaned against the wall. Both Leon and Claire looked and me with surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you ever seen a zombie movie? Well, this is real. You have to destroy their brain in order to fully stop them." I said.

"This is just crazy! How do you even know that!?" Claire shouted.

"Just look at these things! They all look like they're dead! Rotting flesh and everything! I've seen people spend entire magazines on them and that still didn't stop them. The only way to kill them is to destroy their brain!"

'Well to be fair I've never really actually seen anyone try and kill a zombie. Only in movies and video games.'

"Crazy or not, it's happening." Leon said.

"Oh, Leon, what did you get from the store?" I asked as I pushed my self off the wall and walked over to him.

"Not much. Some clips and an extra pistol. Here." Leon handed me the pistol. "I think you'll need this."

I grabbed the gun. I've only used one of these a couple of times so I was no expert. I wasn't a good shot either but, it would have to do.

"Thanks." I said as put it in my back pocket. I stuck my hands into my pockets to grab what was in there when I felt my phone and wallet.

'Oh crap, I forgot all about those. I'll just keep those in my pockets for now.'

"Let's see, I grabbed some more clips and... a can of hair spray?" Both Claire and Leon looked at me funny. They gave me even weirder looks I shoved the can back into my pocket. "What? It could come in handy."

We distributed the clips amongst our selves. There wasn't much. Each of us had two clips.

"Remember, save your ammo. Only use it if you have to." Leon said as we began to move forward.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Claire said as she loaded a clip into her gun.

"It smells like something's rotting." I said.

"It reeks!" Claire gagged. We walked down the ally and turned right. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a zombie charge at me. I jumped back and almost fell over. What I didn't notice was the chain link fence standing between me and the zombie.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, just startled is all." I said.

'Friggin zombies!'

More of them started to gather on the other side of the fence and bang on it. They couldn't break through.

"Looks like they want a piece of you, huh?" Claire said, jokingly. You could still here the fear in her voice.

"Yeah, what ever." I said.

Further down the ally was a van. Laying next to it were a couple of bodies.

"Hold on." I said as I ran forward. I quickly smashed the heads of both of the bodies.

"What did you do that for?" Leon asked, surprised by my actions.

"Look, I'm not taking the chances of these guys coming back to bite us." I said as I walked over towards the van to see what was inside.

'I do remember that part of the game. Those two were going to come back. But my mind's a little fuzzy on what else happens. I do remember the main plot of course.'

"Find anything?" Claire asked. I turned around with my back to the van.

"Nothing, just some old-" I was suddenly tackled to the ground. There was a loud snarling sound before I heard a gun shot. Then, a heavy weight was on my back.

"What the Hell!?" I shouted as I forced what ever was on my back off of me. I rolled onto my back to see what it was. It was an infected dog. Suddenly, another one jumped off from the top of the van. It was headed straight towards me. Another gunshot rang and it died before it hit the ground. I crawled backwards and picked my self back up.

"Why does everything like to surprise me!?" I shouted. I turned around to see the fence break open and the zombies walk through. I dropped my bat and pulled out my gun, pointing at the first one. "Behind you!" I shouted. Claire and Leon spun around in time to see the zombies.

Leon was the first to react. He pulled out his knife and stabbed the zombie in the head. Claire rushed in to the second one and stabbed the top of its head with her knife. Leon threw his knife at the third one, hitting it right between the eyes while Claire stabbed the last one in the side of the head.

"It's alright now. Let's go." Claire said as she put her knife away. I tucked the gun into the back of my pants and picked my bat back up.

'There's no way I would survive on my own. Even with a trash can lid. Though right now, it just seems like to much trouble to have to constantly switch from thing to thing. It's better to travel light.'

We slowly walked through the gate, making sure that nothing gets the jump on us.

"We're not the only ones left alive, are we?" Claire asked.

"Leon shook his head, "No of course not. We can't give up. There's gotta be someone left alive."

'Yeah, Jill is around here somewhere along with Carlos. I'm so glad that I'm not S.T.A.R.S.'

"Yeah, you're right." Claire said. At that moment a body suddenly hit the ground.

"Where'd' that come from!?" Leon shouted as all of us looked up. We heard more moans and looked at the gate in front of us. More zombies were coming through it.

"Here too!?" Claire shouted. Both her and Leon readied their knifes. I quickly smashed the head of the zombie that fell from the top of the building.

"Run around them! There's no point in fighting them!" I shouted. The three of us ran around the zombies and through the open gate ahead of us. It lead us into another ally with stairs. I slammed the gate behind us and put some trash cans in front of the gate.

"That should hold them fro now." Leon said. The three of us walked up the stairs at a slow pace. Suddenly a voice echoed through the ally over a loud speaker, "Everyone in the vicinity must evacuate to the Raccoon City Police Station, immediately. An emergency evacuation has been initiated and a rescue team is on its way."

"Did you hear that?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, nice to hear a human voice out here. Let's get out onto the main street." Leon said.

The further we went up the stairs the more crows we stated to hear.

'Oh crap! I forgot! The birds are infected! Alright, just calm down, what do we do? Wait, I have the hair spray! I need to see if Leon has a lighter on him. In the game I'm pretty sure he does!"

"Leon! Do you have a lighter?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, why?" Leon asked as he pulled out his lighter and handed it to me. I pulled out the can of hair spray. I took the lid off and shook it.

"Those birds up there, chances are they are infected from eating zombies. So, we need to keep them away from us." I said as I flipped open the lighter. I pointed the hair spray at the lighter and held the lighter up to the crows. "Okay, I'm going to spray this at the birds and hopefully, it will keep them away from us."

"Right, good idea." Leon said. He looked back to Claire and nodded her head. Both of them looked back at me. I nodded my head.

When we reached the top, crows started trying to attack us. When the came close enough I held down the nozzle on the hair spray. I wide stream of fire shot out at the birds. I swept it back and forth, warding them off.

"It's working!" Claire shouted.

"Come on, let's go!" Leon shouted back. When the birds were far enough away I stopped spraying and ran across the walk way and back down another flight of stairs.

"Make a left, over the dumpster!" I shouted to Claire and Leon. Leon jumped on top of it. He pulled out his gun and fired it.

"Out of the way!" He shouted. When I hopped over the dumpster I saw that he shot two zombies.

"Look, the street!" Claire shouted. We ran straight forward to a gate. We opened the gate and ran through. The street was crawling with zombies.

"It's so quiet." Claire said.

"The whole place is in ruins. Come on, the police station is only a couple of blocks away from here." Leon said.

"Let's just run past these guys. No point in stopping to fight them." I said. We ran down the street and past all the zombie.

"Damn it! The barricade's already broken!" Leon said as we reached the barricade to the police station.

"The place might already be over run. That message has been playing fro a while now." I said as we crossed over the barricade.

'I already know that it's over run. But, so far this has proven to be Resident Evil so maybe if I complete this, I'll be able to go home.'

"That's just a risk we're going to have to take." Leon said.

"Come on, just run to the front doors! We're almost there!" I shouted. We sprinted to the first gate leading to the police station. Once we were through that we ran to the front doors, leading inside.

"Looks like the police station is secure." Claire said as we walked up to it.

"Come on, let's take a break. It's going to be a long night." Leon said as he opened the door.

'No, this place is over run! But, I can't tell them that! We're supposed to go here! Oh man, this is going to be bad. It's one thing walking into something, being blissfully unaware of what's inside. It's another to know what's inside and to be able to do much about it. Well, to late now.'

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, sorry that took so long everybody! But hey, chapter two is now up! You can thank ECDeadly for that. He got me back into writing this story._


	3. Chapter 3: Overrun

Chapter Three: Overrun

* * *

><p>We walked into the police station slow, making sure that the area was secure. I made sure to close the door so nothing would follow us in.<p>

"Be ready for anything." I warned.

"Look! There's a guy on the ground!" Leon pointed to the police office leaning on the water fountain. We quickly ran over to him. "Hey! You okay?" Leon asked as he knelt down next to him. The police officer moved his head to look at Leon. He quickly pointed a gun at Leon's head.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asked weakly, ready to pull the trigger. Leon and Claire jumped back. I stood where I was.

'He's not going to shoot us.'

"Don't shoot! We're human!" Leon said quickly as he raised his hands.

"Oh... the rookie." The police officer put his gun back down. "You like you're welcome party? Nice surprise, huh?"

"Who are you" Leon asked as he came closer.

'Crap, I forgot this guy's name.'

"Marvin Bring. I'm the guy who's supposed to be your boss." Marvin said weakly.

"You need a doctor." Clair said as she examined his wounds.

"No, don't worry about me. You gotta' go help the others." Marvin said.

"Have you been bitten?" I asked as I knelt down to the right of him.

"What?" Leon asked. Marvin went silent.

"Have you been bitten?" I asked, a little more sternly.

"Yeah..." Marvin went silent. He then lifted up the left side of his shirt, showing a bite mark on him.

'I already knew that he was bitten. I just don't want to have to deal with him when he comes back. I don't think he would want to come back either.'

"Then we just have to treat the wound and-" Claire began to saw but Marvin interrupted her.

"No, it's too late for me." Marvin shook his head.

"Remember what I said. Once you're bitten, you're infected." This wasn't easy for me to say.

"But, there's got to be some cure for this." Leon said. Marvin just shook his head.

"I'm already done for. I've seen how fast some of my men turned when they we're bitten. It ain't pretty. And I'll be damned if I turned into one of them." Marvin held the gun up to his face and examined it.

"Are you sure there isn't-" Claire began to say. Marvin just shook his head.

"No, there's nothing to stop it. Once you're bitten, it's over. Don't worry; I still have some time left. I ain't gonna let myself turn into one of those things. Now go." Marvin said as he pointed away from him.

We stood up and looked at Marvin. Leon nodded his head.

"Let's go." Leon said before walking away. Clair and I followed him.

It's not an easy leaving someone to die. It's even harder knowing that you can't do anything about it.

Leon opened a door to what looked like a waiting room and the three of us walked in.

"Try to see if there are any guns lying on the ground." I said as I looked around.

"Why would there be guns on the ground?" Leon asked.

'Right, I'm used to there being just some random gun lying around. I didn't stop to think that it might not be true in real life.'

"Just in case, you never know-" Something suddenly ran across one of the outside windows.

"What was that!?" Leon shouted as he looked out the window.

"Oh crap! I didn't think they would come so early." I said as I pulled out my gun. I had my baseball bat in my left hand and the gun in the right.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I said get down! That thing might've not seen us!" I quickly ducked down. Claire and Leon did the same thing.

'Crap! This is what I was afraid of!'

"Do you know what that was?" Leon asked as we slow crept along the floor to the other side of the room.

"Not entirely. They only thing I now about them is that they can crawl anywhere and have long tongue. I call them lickers." I said as we reached the door.

"Lickers?" Claire asked as she slowly opened the door.

"Yeah, they're really dangerous." I said as we walked into the hallway. It was dark in the hallway but you could see blood smeared all over the wall to the right of us. A trail of organs could be seen hanging from an open vent.

"What the Hell...!?" Leon said as we started walking down the hall. We could hear something crawling around in the room.

"It's in here with us." I said. My hands began to shake. Zombies were on thing but lickers were another.

Claire stepped in a puddle of blood. Her breathing grew heavier.

We rounded the corner and saw a trail of blood. It looked like a body was dragged down the hall, then up the wall. We heard glass breaking and turned around. Something lunged at us, knocking Leon down to the ground and quickly disappearing.

"Leon!" Claire shouted. I ran over and pulled him back up.

"It's inside now!" I shouted as I looked around for him.

'Come on! Where the Hell did it go! Think! Wait a minute...'

Without looking, I quickly swung my bat towards the ceiling. I felt it hit something and before I knew it, it let out a yelp and jumped to the ground. It licked its head then the air. Even though it had no eyes, it looked directly at me. I was frozen in my place. I couldn't move.

"Run!" I heard Leon shout. That snapped me back to reality as I turned round and followed them through the door up ahead. I slammed it shut and started breathing heavily as I leaned on the door.

"I can't so this... I can't do this." I repeated in between breaths.

"It's not a matter of if you can't do this or not. You have to do this." Leon said. I looked over at him. "We're all scared but if we want to make it out of this alive then we have to do this."

'He's right. If you want to get out of here alive then you have to toughen up. This isn't a game you can just quit and play later. This is real.'

I nodded my head. "You're right." I said as we continued to walk forward, past some boarded up windows.

A couple of the zombies stuck their arms through the boards, almost grabbing Leon.

"It's alright. The barricade is holding." Leon said as he caught his breath. There was a zombie trying to get in through each window we walked by.

"They're everywhere!" Claire shouted as we ran down the hall to avoid them. A group of three zombies were blocking the path up ahead.

"We don't have time for this!" Leon shouted as he quickly shot each one in the head. He heard something crash into the wall behind us. We turned around to see the licker from before. I shot at it this time, using up half of my clip. Only a few hit it.

Claire fire one bullet. It went straight through its head. The licker fell over dead in as instant.

"It's not safe here anymore." Leon said as we turned back around.

'Gee Leon. What was you first guess that this place wasn't safe anymore? Was it the half dead police officer sitting at the fountain? Or was it the fact that this place is overrun by zombies?'

"Don't look at me like that." Leon said as we continued to walk down the hall way. There was a door at the end of the hallway. Claire put her back to the door, ready to open and shoot anything that was on the other side.

"Are you ready?" Claire asked us.

"Any time." Leon said. I nodded my. Claire opened the door and quickly went through. Leon and I followed. We walked into a room that led to the second floor. Dead bodies were spread out all over the place.

"They got this place too." Claire said as we checked the room.

"They got this whole place." I said.

"How do you know that?" Leon asked.

"Educated guess?" I said as I shrugged.

"Let's go upstairs. Someone might be there." Leon led us up the stairs to the second floor.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I said when we reached the second floor.

"Yeah, it's so quite." Claire whispered.

"Too quiet." Leon said.

'What are we? A group of cliché zombie killers? Wait, what? Yeah, I'm losing my mind. I mean, come one! I'm in a video game!'

We continued to walk down various halls of the second floor. Look to see if there was anybody up here.

"Hey, is that a little girl?" Claire pointed to a small child down the hall ahead of us.

'Sherry! I forgot all about her!'

When Sherry saw us she quickly turned around and started running.

"Hey wait! Come back!" Claire shouted. We started running after her when suddenly, a licker jumped through the window in front of us.

"Out of my way!" Leon shouted as he pulled out hos knife and threw it at the licker. The knife hit the licker directly in the head, causing it to fall over dead. Leon picked his knife back up as we ran past the dead licker.

Top more jumped through the windows behind us.

"Screw them! We gotta go!" I shouted as we ran down the hall. We burst open the door ahead of us.

"Ahhh!" Sherry shrieked as we saw her slowly backing away from a zombie.

"We've got to help her!" Leon shout as Sherry turned away from the zombie and ran down the opposite hallway.

"Wait! Come back! It's too dangerous to be on your own!" Claire shouted as I ran up to the zombie with my bat and smashed its head in with it.

"Let's go!" I shouted as we took off after her. We followed her to the end of the hallway. There was a door with a hole at the bottom. Sherry quickly crawled through it.

'Why is there a door with a hole at the bottom of it!?'

"I've got to break down the door! Move back!" Claire took a few steps back before running at the door. She stomped the door in with her left leg, causing the door to break into multiple pieces.

"Remind me to never piss her off." I whispered as we ran through.

"There she is!" Leon pointed to the right of us. Sherry turned around to look at us for a second before running way again.

"Crap!" I shouted as we took off after her again.

"It's too dangerous! Come back!" Claire shouted.

"Why does she keep running away from us!?" Leon asked as we began to run down a flight of stairs. We had ended back on the same stairs we had taken to go up.

"I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with three people holding guns are running after and one of them just busted through a freaking door like it was nothing!" I said.

"What!?" Claire shouted at me. She sounded agitated.

"I mean, I have to get Sherry!" I shouted back to her as I ran ahead of them.

"Wait, you know her?" Leon asked.

'Crap! They're not supposed to know that I know her name!

Sherry ran into a zombie before I could answer. Claire quickly shot the zombie in the head. Before we could do anything else, Sherry had run off again.

"Wait!" Claire shouted.

"She's heading towards the entrance of the building!" I shouted as we ran after her.

Sherry kept running into or past zombies. Leaving us to deal with them as we ran into them. She kept getting farther and farther away from us. It was getting harder to keep up.

We had finally made it back to the entrance of the police station.

"Marvin, did you see a little girl go past here?" Clair asked as we walked in. There was no response.

"Marvin?" Leon asked as we walked up to him. There was a hole in his head. His gun lay next to him.

"Oh no…" Leon said as he knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry Marvin." Clair said. I knelt down in front of him.

"At least he didn't turn into a zombie. It's better this way. No one should have to suffer that way." I said. I picked you his gun and took the clip out of it.

"Right, we need as much ammo as we can get." Leon said.

"We need to focus on finding the little girl. Let's go." Claire said as we took off once more back into the police station.

"Yeah, let's try the door on the other end." I said. Leon nodded his head and led the way.

"You think we should split up to find that girl?" Clair asked. Leon shook his head.

"No, it's better if we stick together. After all, I don't want to pull my gun on either of you. Leon said as he opened the door and we walked in.

"Yeah, it would be a waste of ammo." I said. We walked into a room which seemed to be where the police did all their work. There were a bunch of desks covered with files. Each one had a computer on it.

"Holy crap." I said as I looked at the computers.

"What?" Both Leon and Clair asked as they readied their guns.

"Windows ninety eight? Wow that's old." I said as I walked up to a computer and examined it.

"What are you talking about? These computers are top of the line." Leon said as he examined the computer with me.

"Yeah, these computers are expensive." Claire said as she closed the door behind us.

'Oh yeah, this is the year nineteen ninety eight. Wait, does that mean I time traveled as well? Huh, I wonder what would happen if I showed them my i-phone? It is basically a little computer. It could probably hold more memory than this one too.'

"Hey! I found a shotgun over here with some shells!" Calir said as she picked up the gun from behind one of the desks.

"Huh, well what do you know? There really are some guns just lying around." Leon said as Claire tossed him the gun.

"I think you would be a better shot with it." Claire said. I looked out the window of the room and saw zombies walking down the hall towards us.

"Guys! They're coming!" I said as I readied my baseball bat.

"We've got to get out of here! Fast!" Claire shouted. Before we knew it, the zombies broke down the door to the room. There were a lot more then I saw outside the window.

"Screw this! Let's get out of here!" Leon shouted. We ran to the opposite side of the room and ran through the open door. We ran through another door that led us outside. A siren was going off. A loud voice echoed over the loud speakers. I couldn't make out what it was saying.

Zombies were all over the place. Luckily, we were in a fenced in area.

"This place is like Hell on earth. Whether you're in the station or outside on the streets, it's all the same." Leon said as we began to walk up a flight of stairs.

"Yeah, it's been like this for days now. It's only been getting worse." I said. We went through the door leading to the second floor. We were in another hallway. It was empty.

"Good, it's quiet in here." I said.

"That might not be a good thing." Claire warned. We took a right and began walking down the hall.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Leon held up his hand as we stopped. It was the sound of a helicopter.

"Is that a rescue helicopter!?" Claire asked.

'No, there was no rescue helicopter. It was carrying something. But what was it again…

"Oh crap!" I shouted. Suddenly there was a loud crash down the hall. It shook the whole building.

"What was that!?" Claire shouted. We slowly walked down the hall and turned left. At the end of the hall was a huge pale man wearing a trench coat.

'Oh crap. It's that guy, Mr. X I think.'

"Did he just come through the roof?" Leon asked as he pointed his gun at him.

"Just run guys! There's no fighting this thing! Its main goal is to kill any R.P.D members!" I shouted.

"Wait, what!?" Leon shouted back as we began to run.

"How do you know this!?" Claire shouted.

'Crap! Not again! No time to think, just run!'

We took off down the hall, going the direction we had just come from.

"It's chasing after us!" Claire shouted. When we reached the end of the hall we quickly ran through the door.

"We're not out of the woods yet, come on!" I shouted as we took off down the hall. A few moments later the door burst open. Mr. X was still hot on our tail.

"Run!" I shouted as we continued down the hall.

"Quick! Go around the corner and- Whoa!" Leon stopped dead in his tracks. Claire and I crashed right in to him. Blocking out path was a fire. Mr. X was quickly closing in on us.

"I'll try to stall him; you guys find a way through!" Leon shouted as he pulled out his shotgun and pointed it directly at Mr. X's head. He pulled the trigger and shot him directly in the face. It stalled him for a few seconds, but he kept walking forward.

"We have to find a way through!" Claire shouted.

"I'm out of ammo for the shotgun!" Leon shouted as he switched to his pistol.

'Come on, think! How did they get passed this in the game…? The sprinkler system!

"Claire! Shoot the sprinkler head above the fire!" I pointed above the fire.

"Guys! I'm out of ammo!" Leon shouted. Claire quickly took aim and fired at the sprinkler. Water sprayed out and started putting out the fire.

"Claire! Quick! Shoot him in the head!" Both if us turned to Mr. X and quickly shot him. Both Claire and I both used up one clip on him. Mr. X fell to his knees and stopped moving.

"Is he dead?" Leon asked.

"No, he's just down for now. We have to move before he gets back up!" I shouted. The fire wasn't completely out but we were able to pass through it. When we passed the fire we heard a scream from another room at the end of the hallway.

"The little girl!" Claire shouted. We ran into the room. It was pitch black in there. Claire and Leon both turned on their flash lights. We saw the little girl about to be attacked by a zombie.

"Get down!" Claire shouted. Sherry quickly ducked as Claire shot the zombie right in the head. Sherry quickly got up and ran behind the book shelves that were in the room.

"Hey wait! We're here to help you!" Claire shouted as we ran after her. We followed her to a room behind the book shelves. She was waiting at an elevator door. She turned around and slowly backed away.

"It's alright now. Do I look like a monster to you?" Claire said calmly as we walked up to her. Sherry shook her head slowly.

'I should back hand her across the face more making us chase her through this Hellhole!'

"I'm Claire. What's your name?" Claire knelt down as she asked. Leon and I knelt down next to her.

"Sherry." Sherry sounded frightened still. Leon stood up and began to walk towards her. Sherry panicked and ran back to the elevator door.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Claire asked as the three of us walked towards her. Sherry was trying to open the gate to the elevator.

"My mommy and daddy's lab is in the basement." Sherry said as she turned back towards us. Leon and I looked over to Claire. Claire looked back at us as she nodded her head.

"Let's go." Claire said as we walked towards the elevator. Leon opened the gate and walked in first. The rest of us followed. The door closed behind us and the elevator began to descend.

"This is a really tight squeeze." I said.

"Yeah, hopefully this ride isn't long." Leon said.

Fortunately, the ride wasn't very long. The doors opened up and all of us stepped out. We started walking down a narrow stone hallway.

'Wait, I remember this place from the game. Oh crap, we're about to run into a boss fight. Okay, just calm down and think of something. We are low on ammo. I still have two clips, Claire has one and Leon has zero. I can give Leon my extra clip but I don't think it will be enough to stop it. Oh wait! I have an idea!'

Suddenly, a group of the slimy leaches started moving towards us.

"What the Hell are these things!" Leon shouted.

" I don't know!" Claire shouted back as she started to shoot the leaches. Sherry quickly hid behind her.

I used my baseball bat to hit as many as I could. In the end, Claire ended up using the rest of her ammo.

'Damn! There goes my fall back plan of all three of us using out guns.'

"Sherry, are you alright?" Claire asked.

"I'm okay." Sherry said.

"Awesome. Let's keep going." I said. I was a bit worried. I think Leon and Claire could hear it in my voice. They both gave me a funny look. Before they could ask, we heard a nice coming from the end of the hall.

"Shhh… Something's back here." Leon said as we stated walking forward.

"Wait, Leon, Claire, here, take these." I said as I handed them my last two clips.

"You sure?" Leon asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, you guys are better with guns then I am." I said.

"Thanks." Claire said as be she and Leon loaded the clips into their guns. We walked to the end of the hall and opened a wooden door. Leon and Claire had their guns ready.

When we walked in we saw a woman, dead on a table. A man was next to her, hold a butcher's knife.

"Isn't she beautiful." The man said as he walked up to her.

'Okay, if you time it just right, he'll be dead before he can do any damage and I won't be considered a murderer.'

"I was about to stuff her." He said as he pointed to the body.

"Chief Irons?" Leon asked.

'Oh yeah, that's his name.'

"You know him?" Claire asked.

"Prowling around at a time like this. You're after G, too. Aren't you?" Irons had an accusing look in his eyes as he watched us.

"Just shut up and help us get the Hell out of this place you paranoid freak." I said as I put my bat on the ground.

'Okay, I admit, that wasn't the best thing to say but I'm friggin nervous as all Hell right now.'

Both Claire and Leon gave me a confused look.

"Paranoid!? I'm not paranoid! I know the full extent of what G can really do! How much money I can make from it." Irons said as he stared directly at me.

'Good, he's not focusing on Sherry.'

"Shut up and help us get out of here!" I shouted back. My hands were digging around in my pockets now.

'Almost time. Just have to have them ready.'

"Why you- Aughh!" Suddenly, Irons started choking. He threw up a green bile all over his hand and the floor. We watched in disgust.

'Almost there, just a little longer.'

"N-No, it's not supposed to happen!" Irons shouted as he knocked the table with the dead woman over. His body started to mutate.

"NOW!" I shouted as I pulled out the can of hair spray and lighter. I flipped open the lighter and pointed the can of spray directly at him with the lighter in front. I held down the nozzle and a stream of fire shot out directly at Irons in the middle of his transformation. His body quickly caught on fire. There wasn't enough time for his body to fully transform. Chief Irons cried out in pain as he rolled onto the floor, mutated into a hybrid of a human and the monster he was becoming.

I held the nozzle down, making sure his body was as black a char before stopping. He wasn't moving anymore. I sighed in relief as I put the spray can and lighter away. I picked my baseball bat back up and turned to face Leon and Claire.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Leon asked.

'Crap, didn't think of that.'

"I've… I've seen it before. I noticed the signs and acted quickly." I said nervously. Leon continued to stare at me when we were suddenly interrupted.

"Where's Sherry!?" Claire shouted! We started looking around the room and noticed that Sherry was gone.

'Oh thank you baby Jesus! I never thought I would be so glad to have to chase after Sherry again!'

"Come on, let's go find her!" Leon shouted as we quickly left the room to find Sherry.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Woo! And another chapter down! I will try to get these up as soon as I can. If you would like, you can PM me bugging me about the chapters. It really does help. Also, if you would like to know the status of this story or any other story that I'm writing, check my profile. It lets you know the status of each story. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Woman in Red

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Resident Evil belongs to Capcom._

Chapter Four: The Woman in Red

"Where do you think she is?" Leon asked as we searched every room

"No idea. But if we're going to last longer here, we need to find ammo." I looked under a desk as I spoke.

"I think I found the solution to one of our problems." I looked up from the desk and looked out the room I was in. I saw Clair standing in front of a door that said 'Weapons Locker' on it.

"I don't think we'll find much in it, but it's still worth a shot." Leon walked into the room and switched on the light. There really wasn't much in there, only some more hand gun clips and another shot gun with a box of shells.

"Clair, catch." Leon tossed Claire the shotgun and the box of shells.

"Thanks." She began to load the gun.

"There are four clips here. Boto, you take these two. Claire and I will take the other two." Leon tossed the clips. I caught them and put them into my pocket. Once we checked the rooms for Sherry and didn't find her, we moved on.

"The signs say this way leads to a parking garage, maybe she's hiding in there," Claire said as she led the way.

We entered the parking garage. It was pretty empty aside from a few cars.

"Sherry! Sherry!" Claire shouted as she looked under some of the cars. Leon and I checked behind a couple of them.

"Sherry! We can help you!" Leon shouted out.

"She had to have come this way. It's the only way out besides the elevator." I turned around to see if any zombies were stumbling out of their hiding spots. So far, none.

'If I'm not mistaken, I think this is where she comes in…'

Suddenly, there was a gun shot from the other side of the garage.

"A gun shot!" Leon pointed ahead of us. We ran towards the sound to see a few dogs charging at a woman.

'Ada Wong.'

Ada was kneeling on one knee, shooting the dogs that came towards her. One came to close and jumped at her. In a split second, she swung her right leg around and kicked the dog into a wall. She lowered her gun as she stood up and stared at the dog to make sure it was dead. Before she knew it, another one was charging at her. She was about to raiser her gun again when Leon shot the dog.

'Whoa, that happened a lot faster than I thought it would.'

"Are you alright?" Leon asked as the three of us gathered around Ada

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Ada checked the magazine in her gun. "You saved me some bullets."

"I'm Leon, this is Claire and-"

"Boto, I'm Boto." Everyone looked at me in silence for a bit.

'I don't want her knowing my real name! If I don't get out of here, she may end up trying to kill me!'

"Any way, my name's Ada Wong." She bent over to fix her high heel strap. "Hey, you're a cop here, right?" Leon nodded his head.

'That's kinda really obvious Ada.'

"Do you know a Ben Bertolucci? I'm looking for him." Ada straightened herself out.

"Sorry, but I just got assigned here." Leon shook his head as he spoke.

'Heh heh, Bertolucci sounds like a pasta.'

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Ben has information regarding this crisis." Ada looked from me to Claire to Leon.

"What kind of information?" Leon shifted his body to the left in discomfort.

"Not sure exactly… But that's what I'm here to find out." Ada readied her gun.

'No, you're here to get the G-Virus! I know that much about you!'

Ada turned to the left and began walking towards a door at the far end of the wall.

"Hey!" Leon shouted.

"What is with her!?" Claire said in an annoyed tone.

"Just let her do her own thing. She'll be fine." I said as I twirled my baseball bat around.

"We need to stick together. The more people the better. Come one." Leon started running after her. Claire and I followed. When we caught up to her, she pointed her gun at us.

"Behind you!" Ada aimed slightly to the sight and pulled the trigger. We turned around to see three zombies behind us, the first one already falling over dead from Ada.

"Geez! I didn't even see them coming!" Leon readied his gun.

"I got this!" I shouted as I ran up to the closest zombie and swung upward with my bat. I hit it in the chin, causing its head to move up. Swinging my bat over my head, I hit the zombie on the left side of the face, making it fall over dead. I ran over to the second one and hit it multiple times one each side of the face until it fell over dead.

"Crap man, my arms are tired." I panted as I walked back.

"A baseball bat?" Ada stared at the object in my right hand.

"It helps to save on ammo. It would be better if I had a sword or something but I guess it's better than nothing." I said as I rubbed my arm.

'A light saber would also be awesome.'

Before we knew it, Ada had already opened and walked through the door into a hall.

"Wait!" Claire shouted.

"Hey, hold up!" Leon ran after her. Claire followed.

"Ugh, she works alone. Just let her do her thing so we can leave." I groaned to myself as walked through the open door. Ada stopped walking.

"What is it?" She turned around and faced Leon. Suddenly, at the far end of the hall, a Licker jumped from the passage that turned right. Ada quickly spun around and shot it directly in the head. It was dead in an instant.

'Damn, that was good.'

"Are you alright?" Leon asked.

"Yes." Ada nodded her head.

"Look, I know we don't know each other, but we're the only survivors left. We need to work together." As Leon spoke we head loud rustling and footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Shh! What is that?" Claire slowly crept forward and peered around the corner. We slowly followed her.

'Oh shit! Don't tell me it's who I think it is.'

"No! Get away from me!" A man's was heard past the corner at the far end of the hall.

"Ben!?" Ada whispered as we slowly moved forward. Leon walked around the corner to get a better view. He motioned for us to stay back. I watched as he slowly crept forward. His eyes widened in fear as I heard Ben cry out in terror.

"It's coming this way! Get back!" Leon ran back behind the corner. I hid at the edge of the corner.

'Shit shit shit shit, this isn't good. Okay, just stay hidden and he won't see you.'

I peered around the corner only to see the monster walking to a door not too far from us.

"William Berkin." I whispered. At that moment, he turned around. I moved back, hoping he didn't see me.

"What did you say?" Claire whispered. I heard something slam and then footsteps. They slowly padded away.

"I said I think it's gone." I looked around the corner to confirm it.

"What the Hell was that thing?" Claire asked as we walked around the corner.

"No idea." Leon shrugged.

"What about you? You know anything?" Claire looked over to Ada.

"Huh? No, this is all new to me." Ada shook her head.

'Bullshit! I call bull shit on that! I can't do much about it though. They'll probably think I'm up to something if they haven't thought that already.'

"Come on, we better check what that scream was." I started walking towards the source of the scream.

"Yeah." Leon said as the rest followed. We came to a couple of holding cells.

"It's a lockup," Leon said. The first cell had a couple of bodies in it.

"You guys check out the next one, I'll make sure these things are dead." I walked into the cell and readied my bat. I twirled my bat around and smashed the first bodies head. Turning to the side, I did the same to the second body.

'I think I'm starting to get used to this. Huh, you know, these are guards. They might have something useful on them.'

I started searching bodies for anything I could use. On the first body I found another pistol. There was no clip in it and the chamber was empty. I did find two more clips and five shotgun shells. On the second body I found a sub-machine gun with a half empty clip in it and another clip for the gun.

'This'll come in handy. I'll keep this one for myself.'

I took the holster from one of the bodies and used it to store the sub-machine gun. It didn't fit as well as I would have hoped but it's not going to fall out if I start running. I turned around just in time to see Ada running past the cell.

'Wow, she can move fast. Wait, if she's leaving then that means she's going to the underground lab to get the G-Virus.'

I walked out of the cell and looked in the direction she ran. She was already gone.

"Ada?" I saw Leon walked out of the cell next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Did you see Ada?" Claire asked as she walked out of the cell.

"No, I was busy getting ammo from the bodies over here." I pointed back into the cell.

'I don't want to say that I did. It might just complicate things so I'll just go along.'

"Damn it," Leon said before running down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" Claire shouted as she ran after. I took off after them.

It wasn't long before we came back to the door we passed earlier. It was open now.

"Do you think she came this way?" Claire asked.

"Why would she go this way?" I walked into the room.

"In the other cell, there was a message on the wall talking about how the sewers here were connected to an underground research lab owned by Umbrella," Leon said. In the room was an open manhole cover.

"So you think she came here?" I knelt down next to the opening.

"Yeah, we need to go after her." Leon was getting ready to climb down.

"Wait, if she did come through here, why would she go alone? There's something about it that bothers me." Claire knelt down next to the opening as well.

"She just wants to get out of here, Claire, and she needs our help." Leon said.

"Ugh, men. You just want to impress her, don't you?" Claire stood up and placed her hands on her hips ah she stared Leon down.

"Women." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Look, Claire, we know that you're jealous and Leon has the hots for Ada. Now let's just do this thing before I change my mind." I started making my way down the ladder.

"What!?" Both Claire and Leon shouted.

"Ada can handle herself for now. If you haven't forgotten, we're still looking for a little girl." Both of them went silent after I said that.

"I'm not jealous..." Claire mumbled as she followed me down the hole. Leon just shook his head.

'Wow, that actually felt really good to say. I should step up like that- Oh Hell no.'

As soon as I stepped of the ladder, my feet became soaked in sewer water.

"Ugh, it stinks. I hate sewers." Claire splashed into the water behind.

"At least you're wearing boots. All the water is seeping in through my cheap tennis shoes." I shuddered as I trudged through the water.

"This is never gonna work," Leon groaned as he splashed through the water.

"Don't be such a downer. Maybe it'll be a walk in the- HOLY SHIT!" I jumped back and nearly fell over as I saw two spiders on both sides of the walls. They were about the same size as I was, if not bigger.

'HOLY SHIT! I forgot about these things!'

Leon quickly readied his gun and shot the first one. Claire shot the second one.

"This has got to be a bad dream!" Claire shouted.

"I hate spiders so much. Luckily, I have this." I pulled out the sub machine gun.

"Where'd you get that?" Leon asked.

"I found it. Now let's get the Hell out of this place." I readied the gun, waiting for anything else to pop out. "Oh yeah, I found these as well." I pulled out the shotgun shells and handed them to Leon.

"Thanks." He said as he pocketed them. He tossed a couple over to Claire and continued forward. It didn't take us long to reach the other end of the sewer. At the end of it was a set of stairs that led to a gate. Past the gate was a hall that turned right. A door was visible at the turn. When we walked in we heard a loud thump.

"What was that?" Leon raised his gun and led the way.

"Anyone here?" I asked as we rounded the corner.

'Yeah, I know it's Ada.'

"Hello?" Ada's voice rang from a vent.

"Ada, is that you? Are you alright?" Leon ran up to the vent.

"Yeah. Here, I thought you could use this." A few seconds later, a magnum flew out of the vent. Leon bent over to pick it up and examined it.

"Dang, he's already getting gifts from her." I whispered to Claire. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Good luck, Leon. This is goodbye." Ada's voice slowly trailed off.

"Wait, what!? Ada!" Leon shouted. There was no response.

"There she goes again." Claire said with bitterness in her voice.

"Don't worry, chances are, we're heading to the same place so we'll end up seeing her again."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Leon asked.

'Damn it!'

"I'm just trying to be optimistic here," I said.

"Yeah…" Leon trailed off as he stared at the gun.

"Well, if you're worried about her, we could go after her." Claire played with her gun, refusing to make eye contact.

"No, it's fine. We need to find Sherry," Leon said sternly.

"Okay." Claire happily agreed. Leon walked to the nearest door and tried to open it.

"Locked." Leon mumbled.

"Here, let's try this door." I walked over to the door opposite of the one Leon was standing at. I turned the handle to find it wasn't locked.

'Yes! It's unlocked! Now, I hope this is the right door…'

I walked into the new room. It had walkway with two generators on each side.

"That's a long way to fall…" I mumbled to myself.

"Let's get to the door on the other side," Claire said as she walked in with Leon.

"We just need to follow this little path past the crates…" I trailed off.

'Wait, I'm forgetting something here. What was it though?'

Suddenly, from behind the crates, the monster that was once William Berkin, stepped out with a led pipe and swung at me.

"Shit!" I shouted as I jumped back. The pipe missed my by an inch, hitting the ground and leaving a huge crack in it.

"Him again!?" Leon shouted as he pulled out his shot gun.

"We need to get past him!" Claire did the same. It was getting ready to swing the pipe again,

."When it swings at us, duck under it and run!" I shouted. As soon as it swung the pipe, we ducked underneath it and rand to the walkway.

"We need to find a way to keep it off of us!" Leon shouted as he started shooting.

"Aim for the eye on its shoulder!" I pointed my sib-machine at the eye and fired. Half of my shots missed but it was enough damage to stall it. The monster stepped back as its eye closed and roared out in pain.

"It's working!" Claire shouted.

"Claire, go see if that door is unlocked, well hold it off!" Leon waited for its eye to open again and fired.

"We will!?" I shouted as I reloaded.

"The door's locked!" I heard Claire shout from the back.

"Damn it! Quick, get onto the generator!" Leon climbed onto the side rails of the walkway on dove onto one of the generators.

"Claire, go! I'll hold him off" I fired at its eye again while Claire jumped over the side rails. Leon grabbed her by the hand to help her up.

"Boto! Come one!" Leon shouted. As I shot its eye, I turned to face the railing. Suddenly, I felt something hit my left shoulder and sent me flying. I landed on the other side of the walkway. I heard a loud crack as a sharp pain shot up my arm.

"Auhhhhhhhh!" I cried out in pain as I tried to roll over.

"Boto!" Leon and Claire cried out. Before I knew it, I was being lifted into the air and dangled over the side of the walkway by my right arm. Out of desperation, I fired my gun but to no avail. The bullets just went straight up.

'Shit, this isn't good.'

Suddenly, the monster let out a cry in pain and dropped me. I quickly let go of my gun and grabbed onto the side of the walkway. I turned my head to the right and watched as the monster fell over the edge and into the dark depths below.

"Boto! Are you alright!?" Leon shouted as he and Claire looked over the edge.

"Guah, I think my shoulder's broken." I said weakly.

"Here, I got you." Leon bent down to help my back up when, suddenly, the middle of the walkway gave out. The left side broke free, causing Leon to fall and me to band on for my dear life. The sudden change almost made me let go of the side as I dangles at a slant.

"Leon!" Claire shouted as she looked over the edge for him.

"He'll be fine, Ada's with him. I'm slipping!" I shouted. My hand was starting to lose its grip.

"What? How do you- Never mind, I don't have time for that!" Claire jumped to the other side and landed with a roll.

'Damn it! I screwed up!'

"I almost got you!" I saw Claire reaching for my hand. The rest of the walkway finally gave in and broke off. I began to fall when I felt Claire grab my hand.

"I got you!" She shouted as she pulled me up. When I was safe, I crawled over to the wall and leaned against it.

"Damn it! My shoulder hurts!" I clenched my teeth, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Will you still be able to move?" Claire asked as she knelt down next to me.

"Yeah, jus-just give me a second." I said as I tried to stand up.

"Here, bit down on this." Claire shoved a small stick into my mouth. I gave her a weird look. "Your left shoulder's dislocated. I can fix it but it's going to hurt. I'm going to do this fast so be ready."

My eyes widened in terror as I tried to protest. Before I knew it, she had already grabbed my shoulder and roughly pulled on it. There was another loud snap and another sharp pain shooting through my arm. I bit down on the small stick as I tried to hold back a cry of pain. I almost broke the stick in half.

"That should do it. It's going to hurt for a while but it will have to do for now." Claire grabbed my had the hand and pulled me up. I spat out the stick and started panting.

"Give me a bit more time before you do something like that." I said. I tried moving my left arm. It stung when I did but it was still moveable.

"Now, what did you mean when you said Leon is with Ada?" Claire asked.

'Aw shit! Shit shit shit!'

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated this! Don't worry, it's not dead. I still have plans for this puppy! I am in need of a beta reader though so if any of you are interested, I would be more then great full! I have more coming, I can't say when though because I'm busy and lazy, mostly lazy. I just ask that you hand in there, things will get really interesting after Raccoon City! At least, I hope you think things get interesting... Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights belong to Capcom.**_

Chapter Five: Changes

"What did you mean by Leon being with Ada?" Claire had a serious look in her eyes. She kneeled down in front of me and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I-I don't know. I was just shouting stuff out. I was panicking," I nervously said.

"Don't lie to me! I know you know much more than you're letting on." Claire's face was directly in front of mine now.

'Damn it Claire! Why do you have to be so hot but terrifying? Okay, think fast. You can't let her know you're from another world or whatever and that this is a video game.'

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you. My father works for Umbrella. He was working and some sort of bio-technology or virus and, even though it was against the rules, he would give me information about it. We were really close. After a while he stopped texting me."

"Texting?" Claire gave me a weird look.

'Shit! They don't have cellphones like that yet!'

"Sorry, I mean e-mailing me. That's just what my dad refers to it as. Anyway, when the messages stopped coming in, I went to go find him. I knew what he was working with was dangerous but I didn't think that it was something on this level."

"So, Umbrella was doing test like this? And you knew about it?" Claire had a look of disgust in her face.

"Look, I didn't think it would end up like this! My dad kept assuring me that everything was fine. Now, I don't even know if he's alive…" I broke eye contact and looked off to the left.

'That's right, keep this up. This may be the biggest selling point in your bluff.'

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Claire went silent for a bit.

"It's fine. I should have told you sooner instead of lying to you like that."

"But, how do you know that Ada's with Leon?"

"I don't. I was really just shouting out things. Like I said, I was panicking." I focused on her again.

'This time it actually is kina true. I was panicking.'

"So that thing that's been chasing us, you knew about it too?"

"Yes, only because I saw it after I got here. I swear, most of these things I didn't learn about until I came here!"

Claire narrowed her eyes and stared at me for a few seconds before closing them and nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll trust you. Right now we need to try and dins Leon." She extended her and. I grabbed onto it and she pulled me up.

"Right, we need to find a way back down into the sewers." I looked over the ledge to see if I could find a way down.

"Hey, there's a ladder over here. It's an extendable one, it looked locked though." Claire pointed to the wall. There was a ladder with a hatch on it. She pointed her pistol at the lock and shot it off. The hatch swung open and the ladder slid down.

"Well, there's our way down." I walked over to it.

"Let's just hope that thing isn't down there with Leon." Claire and I began out decent into the sewer. The further we went the darker it became. When we reached the bottom, Leon and the monster were nowhere to be seen.

As I walked around a bit, I ended up hitting something with my foot. I reached down to pick it up.

'Huh? Is this my baseball bat? Weird, I don't remember dropping it. It must have been when I was being dangled over the ledge.'

"Where is he?" Claire said as she switched on her flash light. Suddenly, there were multiple gun shots ringing through the halls of the sewers.

"I bet that's Leon!" I shouted out.

"We have to find him fast. Those gun shots are going to attract every zombie down here." We took off in the direction the shots were being fired from. After a while, the gun shots stopped, making it harder to find Leon. Fortunately, we found him walking towards us. He was in really bad shape.

"Leon!" Claire shouted as we ran up to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

'Yes, I already know what happened. I just have to play it cool and act like I don't.'

"I got shot. There was a woman." Leon groaned in pain. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Wait, you mean…" Claire trailed off.

"No, not Ada. She…" Leon told was how he was shot. That he ran into a woman and Ada in the middle of a fire fight. While protecting Ada, Leon was shot. Ada helped Leon and then vanished.

"I guess she's on our side then. Lucky us," Claire said sarcastically.

"Come on, if we don't move now we're going to be swarmed by who knows what." I looked down the dark tunnel. I couldn't see a thing.

"I think I can walk now. I've got an extra flash light we can use." Leon turned on his flash light and we began moving down the tunnel.

We traveled through the dark tunnels for a while, fighting our way through Zombies and other infected creatures. We ended up using most of our ammo. We had to take what we could from any dead zombie. Once we found a tunnel with light, we ran straight to it.

"Ugh, I can't believe how my spiders were back there." Claire shivered from the thought.

"I can't believe I still don't have a pair of boots. My feet are soaked in sewer water." I complained."

"Well, at least we're in a lit are. We're bound to find something here." Leon led the way through the sewers.

"Who knows, we may even find Sherry," I said.

"Sherry?" Claire shouted. I turned in the direction Claire was looking to see Sherry climbing a ledge, leading out of the sewers.

"That was fast, let's go!" I shouted as we ran down the tunnel. By the time we reached the ledge, she was gone.

"If we lose her this time, we'll never find her again!" Leon was the first climb the ledge. It led to two wooden doors. Claire and I followed Leon over the ledge and through the doors into what seemed to be a small filtration system room.

"Where did she go?" Claire led the way across a small walkway.

'Wait, if I'm correct she should be here.'

"Don't move!" A woman's voice shouted from behind us. It was Annette Berkin.

"What's your intention here?" Her voice was shaky; she couldn't hold her gun steady. Leon and Claire already had their guns trained on her.

"We're not here to do any harm. We're just looking for a little girl and trying to get the hell out of here," I said calmly.

"Right, she's about ten years old. Her name is Sherry," Claire said.

"Sherry?!" She lowered her weapon.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Sherry is my daughter." She looked taken back a little.

"What?" Claire asked in shock.

"I told her to hide in the police station. William must be after her." Annette sighed in frustration.

"William?" Leon asked.

"William Berkin. He's Sherry's father. And the man who turned this place into a living hell to protect G."

"G again. What the hell is a G?" Leon asked.

"Wait, Boto, didn't you say that your father worked for Umbrella? Does G sound familiar?" Claire asked.

"Wait, your father works for Umbrella?" Leon gave me a surprised look.

'Thanks a lot Claire.'

"No, it doesn't." I said bluntly.

"I don't think your father would have heard about it. It's a top secret virus, the G-Virus, which William and I developed, at our daughter's expense…"

"Yeah, you said your father was working on some sort of Virus or something, right Boto?" Claire asked.

"Y-yeah, though I don't think it was the G-Virus." I said a little nervously.

'Great, more lies. These things are just going to keep stacking up on me.'

"What was your father's name?" Annette slightly narrowed her eyes at me.

"Look, that's not important right now. Why is this G-Virus so important?" I asked. Annette stared at me for a bit.

"The G-Virus was made…" She went on to tell us what the virus was supposed to do and how it failed. How the town became infected and how William ended up the way he is now.

"So William's after Sherry to… Procreate?" I asked in disgust.

"Yes, the virus-" Annette was suddenly cut off by a scream from Sherry.

"Sherry! We've got to help her!" Claire started running in the direction the scream came from.

"I can't… I have unfinished business to take care of." Annette looked away from Claire.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Claire just glared at Annette and took off Leon and I began to follow.

"If the embryos been implanted…" We stopped to hear what Annette had to say. Only the vaccine from the underground lab could save her." Leon slowly nodded his head and ran after Claire. I took a step but stopped.

'Wait, if I leave now… Annette will die. I can't let that happen. I know he's supposed to die in the game but I just don't feel right about it. Uahhh! I need to do something!'

I quickly turned around to face Annette.

"I'm going with you." I said quickly. She looked up at me and gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"I said I'm going with you."

"Why would you… You're after something else, aren't you?" She raised her gun and pointed it at me.

"No, I'm not. I just-"

"Liar! I know your father doesn't work for Umbrella. You just made that up so they can trust you."

"Look, I'm not after anything here! I'm just worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"If you go out there on your own then you as well just shoot yourself. It's a much faster way of suicide."

"Why do you care?" She narrowed her eyes at me again.

"You have a daughter to take care of. Let's face it, going alone is suicide. If you die who'll be left to look after Sherry?" I took a step closer to her.

"You don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't. But What I do understand is that if you die, you'll be abandoning a little girl." I took another step closer.

"I've already abandoned her! I've failed as a mother! What right do I have to take care of her? I can only try to undo what William and I did…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can't make up for the lost time with her. Right now she's going to need you more than ever. If you go off on your own and get yourself killed, then you will have failed as a mother." I took another step towards her and lowered her gun. Her eyes widened as she stared at me for a bit. She quickly turned around and wiped away the tears.

"Don't slow me down." She started walking back into the sewers. I stood still for a moment before I began to follow her.

'For a moment, I thought she was going to shoot me.'

Annette led me through the sewers and to a hidden passage that would take us to the underground laboratory. We had to climb down a ladder.

"This is going to be a long climb, isn't it?" I dreaded the climb down.

'I'm okay with heights; I would prefer to avoid them though. Especially since I'm holding a baseball bat.'

"It's not that long of a climb. Let's go." Annette began climbing down the ladder first. I just sighed and followed.

'Don't look down. That's all I have to do, not look down.'

"You do know what my objective is, right?" She asked.

"I'm guessing it's to stop William," I said. She went silent for a bit.

"Yes. You are correct. I have to stop him, no matter what it takes."

"Well, like I said before, I'm going to help you."

"What about the two other people you were traveling with? Think they will wonder where you went?"

'Oh crap, I kinda didn't think about that.'

"They'll be fine without me. Though I should at least try to let them know where I am."

"Well, I do have a radio on me. Since your blond haired friend is a cop, we might be able to tune in on his radio frequency."

"His name is Leon. The other person with him is Claire."

"Ah, I see. Leon already ran into someone named Ada Wong. Have you heard of her?"

"Yeah, we met her before running into the sewers."

"Whatever you do, don't trust her. She's a dangerous woman."

"Tell that to Leon. The guy fell for her the instant her saw her."

"What is it with men falling for a short skirt?" I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not like that!" It didn't take us much longer to reach the bottom. I let out a sigh of relief when my feet touched the ground.

"Don't relax just yet. This place is still crawling with those things." Annette checked her gun to see how much ammo was in it.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I had a couple of clips for the pistol and one for the sub-machine gun.

"Now, before I forget…" She pulled out a small radio and began to twist the nobs on it.

"What are you doing?" I stood next to her, looking over her shoulder.

"I know the frequency the police use. If I'm right, we should be able to contact your friend." Before we knew it, Leon's voice could be heard over the waves if static.

"Hello?" Leon could now be heard clearly. Annette held the radio in front of my face and waited for me to say something.

"Leon, it's me, Boto," I said.

"Boto? What the hell are you?!" Leon shouted over the radio. I flinched a little.

"I'm with Annette. I decided-" Before I could finish, she pulled the radio away from me.

"Leon, I want you to listen very carefully. That woman, Ada Wong, is very dangerous."

"Wait, what? What do you mean she's dangerous? What happened to Boto?"

"Ada is a spy sent in to obtain the G-Virus. She will do anything to get the job done." Before Leon could respond, she turned it off.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you know the Ada was a spy?" I asked.

"That's not important right now. What is important is finding William." Annette led me through the underground facility. We managed to avoid the zombies and other creatures that were down there. The lab seemed like a huge maze to me. We went through what seemed to be a reactor room, long hallways and endless corridors.

We had walked into a hallway that led to the left and right.

"Warning. Safety hazard has been detected." A voice rang over the intercoms. "If the current emergency state is not resolved, self-destruct system will be activated."

"What the hell is going on?" Annette asked.

'It's Leon and Claire. If I'm right they should be fighting Mr. X right now.'

"I don't know, but we don't have much time." Both of us took of down the hall we were in. Suddenly, we heard something behind us, like it was crashing into the ground. We turned around to find William Berkin, or, what was once William Berkin standing behind us.

'Oh shit… This is bad. What am I going to do here? I came here to save Annette but now… I don't know how…'

"William! Don't you recognize me? I'm Annette, your wife." She raised her left hand to show him her wedding ring. He looked unfazed. Annette just slowly raised her gun.

'What do I do? I have to think fast!'

"William… I'm sorry. I have to put an end to G. Boto, get out of here while you still can." Somehow, William seemed to understand those words. He let out a roar and charged us.

'Here goes nothing!'

When William was close, I shoved Annette to the left side of me while I dove to the right. I quickly threw my baseball bat at William. As soon as it made contact with him, his focus was all on me.

"Go! Run!" I shouted as I began to run away from Annette.

"Wait, Boto! What are you doing!?" Before I could answer her, I crashed through the door that was in front of me. William was right behind me.

'Shit shit shit! Now what do I do!?'

I was running at full speed, knocking down anything and running down random halls, constantly changing directions. Even the other creatures seemed to stay out of the way. I could hear him getting close; within a matter of minutes he was going to outrun me. I was already running out of energy.

'I don't think I'm gonna make it-'

Suddenly, the floor below me gave out. William fell down a dark shaft while I grabbed onto a pipe that was sticking out. I managed to pull myself up and onto the floor. I sat that breathing heavily for a little while.

"Holy shit. I didn't think I would actually make it." I panted. I slowly stood up. I was still shaking from the adrenalin rush. I didn't have much time to stay, on the other side I saw a couple of lickers heading my way. I just turned around and started running.

I kicked open a nearby vent and crawled into it.

"I don't know where I'm going but I have to find my way out soon. If I don't then I'm going to die." The vents turned out to be a miniature labyrinth. Some would split into multiple directions while others would lead down. After a while of crawling, I was about to just give up when I saw something through one of the openings below me. It was Ada. She was carrying a rocket launcher and running towards a door.

"Wait, if Ada is here then… I might be close to them!" I whispered to myself. As I move onward I began to hear gunshots and shouting. Suddenly there was a loud explosion.

"Is he dead?" I heard Claire ask.

"Yeah, I think so…" Leon's voice was next.

"Leon… We need to get back to Sherry and Annette. They're waiting in the train for us."

"Yeah… I'm just sure that was her…"Everything went silent for a moment as I continued forward. Suddenly, the sound of an engine rang through the vents.

"Oh shit. I've got to find a way to get onto the train before it leaves without me!" Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound. Then, the vent suddenly broke apart. I fell for a second before hitting the top of the train.

"Guahhhh! My arm!" I rolled onto my back. I felt as the train began to slowly take off.

"Okay, now I just need to make my way to the front of the train. William should be coming soon." There was enough room for me to crouch down and walk. It was getting harder and harder to move as the train sped up. As soon as I crossed over to the first cart, I heard a loud thump behind me. I turned around to see a huge dent in the last cart.

"How did he get onto the train!? Never mind, I've got to get to the front, now!" The faster I went the more dents were created. Until I heard it scream.

"SHERRRRRRY!" William shouted. As soon as I jumped to the next cart, the roof on the one behind me burst open. I turned around to see him. He was even more disturbing up close.

"Keep firing! We've got to keep him away from Sherry!" Claire shouted. I looked to see both her and Leon fighting this thing.

"How are we going to get rid of him?" Leon shouted.

'Wait, if I remember correctly, they end up shooting the thing that connects the carts.'

I pulled out my pistol and aimed for the coupler.

"I've got this!" I shouted out. Both Leon and Claire turned around and stared at me.

"Boto!?' They both shouted. I pulled the trigger and shot the coupler. The cart detached from the train and quickly disappeared with William on it. I let out a sigh of relief. I managed to hit the thing in one shot. I just dropped my gun and lay back onto the top of the train. My body felt like it had given up on me now. I couldn't hear anything as I slowly blacked out.

_A/N: Okay, that about wraps up the Raccoon City incident. Don't worry, I'm not going to end the story here. If this chapter seemed really rushed through, then it's because I wanted to get through Raccoon City so I can introduce a new character. If you look at my profile, you'll be able to figure out who it is. Okay, I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: Eric Nole

Chapter Six: Eric Nole

I was lying down on my bed just staring at the ceiling. For some odd reason it didn't feel like my bed. It was hard and kind of grainy. I tried to lift my arms but I couldn't even move them. I started hearing voices. They were faint and I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then everything went dark.

I felt a light breeze. I don't know where it was coming from but it was really bugging me.

"Ah, I gotta close the window…" I mumbled. I tried moving my arms again. This time, it worked.

"Hey, he's waking up," a man's voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was outside. The sun was just starting to rise.

"Ugh, where am I?" I slowly sat up and looked around.

"How the hell did you survive?" I looked over to the person talking. It was Leon.

'Oh, it's all coming back to me now.'

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Claire walked up to me and smacked me hard in the face.

'Ow! That really friggin hurt!

"You disappear only to briefly tell us that you're with Dr. Birkin! Then, we find her only to learn that you stupidly drew that monster away from her! We all thought you were dead until a little bit ago!" She raised her hand again, getting ready to slap me across the face. I closed my eyes and flinched. But the slap never came. Instead, I felt her wrap her arms around me.

'Wait, what?'

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said. I relaxed as she let me go.

"Where's Annette and Sherry?" I stood up and looked around for them.

"They're by the train. Annette is talking to Sherry right now." Leon pointed towards the train. I looked over towards it and saw Annette standing next to it as she held Sherry in her arms.

"It's not an easy thing to tell your child that your father is dead," Claire said.

"I didn't think it would be. At least she still has her mother." I rubbed my forehead as I let out an inward sigh of relief.

'My plan worked. She's alive and I somehow managed to make it out alive as well.'

"From what she told us, you saved her. Boto, how exactly did you get away from that thing?" Leon asked.

"I ran like a little bitch. Through pure luck, I lost it. After that I crawled through the vents and landed on top of the train. You know the rest."

"So that's how you managed to escape." I jumped a little as Annette's voice startled me. I looked around to see her and Sherry now walking towards us.

"What happened after I left you guys?" I asked.

'Yes, I know how they got out but I still have to ask.'

"We found Sherry again, but she ended up being injected with the G-virus embryo," Leon began to say. "We had to find her a cure, that's when we ran into Annette."

"She told us what had happened to you. We thought you had died." Claire just sighed.

"Anyway, we followed Annette to a place where we could make a vaccine. We gave it to Sherry, fought Trenchy and got on the train. Well, you know the rest from there," Leon said.

"If it hadn't been for you, I might have been dead." Annette had a small smile on her face. Sherry walked over to me.

"You saved my mommy." She looked me directly in the eyes as tears started to from. I knelt down and patted her on the head.

"Heh, I'm just doing what I felt was right." I let a huge grin spread across my face. Sherry giggled and smiled.

"With that aside, what do we do know?" Leon hunched over and grabbed his side.

"Leon!" Claire ran over to him to help support him. He removed his hand from his side to see it was stained with blood.

"You wound has opened back up again." Annette walked over to Leon to try and examine it.

"I'm fine." Leon tried to wave both of them away. He ended up almost falling over again.

"Dude, you're not fine. We need to find you help, and fast," I said.

"I will see what I can do for now, but without proper medical care there's no telling how long you will last." Annette tried to fix Leon's bandages but he kept struggling.

"I said I'm fine." Leon tried to move, only to fall to his knees.

"No, you're not fine. If you keep moving you'll end up killing yourself!" Claire knelt down next to him.

"I'm sure if we stay here, someone from the government doing a cleanup job will find us. You'll be able to get the proper treatment but there's no promise that we'll be able to leave right away. Chances are they'll keep us for a while." Annette began to try and stop the bleeding again. Leon didn't struggle this time.

"Mommy, does this mean we'll be safe if we stay here?" Sherry asked.

"Yes, it will. But, what are you going to do, Claire?" Annette looked over to Claire.

"What?" Claire gave her a confused look.

"You said you wanted to find your brother, right? I doubt you'll be able to find him if they have you in some holding area." Annette wrapped fresh bandages around Leon as she spoke.

"I don't want to leave you here-"

"Just go, Claire." Leon interrupted, "We'll be fine on our own. You need to find you brother. Besides, I have a doctor here to help me already." Claire stayed silent for a little before be for nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll go. I know that the nearest down is about a half a day's walk from here." Claire stood up and began to look around to find the right direction.

"What about you, Boto?" Annette looked over to me now.

"What about me indeed…" I trailed off.

"Didn't you say your father was working for Umbrella?" Leon asked. I quickly glanced at Annette.

'Please don't tell them that my dad really doesn't work here.'

"He does, but from my understanding, he was transferred at the last second." Annette looked at me and did a small nod.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me before I ran off again. If anything, I guess I should go with Claire to the next town to see if I can find out where he went." I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

'What the hell am I doing? I have no idea where my dad's at. Hell, I don't even know where anyone in my family's at. They might not even be here at all!'

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye," Annette said. She stood up and helped Leon to his feet.

"You two are going?" Sherry looked at us with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Sherry. I don't think this is goodbye forever. I think we'll see each other soon. Sherry ran up to Claire and gave her a hug.

"You guys should go. Got a long walk ahead of you. I expect to see you soon," Leon said.

"Right, I'll see you guys soon…" I looked over to Claire. She was consoling the now crying Sherry.

"Boto, come over here for." Annette motioned for me to come to her. I walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

'This is unexpected.'

"You did save my life back there. Not just through your action but through your words. I'm grateful for that. If you ever need anything, I'll be there to help you." She let go of me and smiled again. It was a soft and genuine smile.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to keep that in mind." I smiled back at her. I turned to Leon. We nodded our heads to each other. Turning around, I walked back to Claire and Sherry.

"You will see us again, right?" Sherry asked me.

"Of course. Once everything gets straightened out, I'll make sure to come see you." I smiled again and Sherry smiled back.

"See all of you soon." Claire smiled at everyone was we turned around and walked away from everyone.

'I have no idea if I'll ever see anyone again. I mean, this is like one of those fan fictions where you get sucked into the game. Once you beat it, you're able to leave. Only, why haven't I left yet?'

I thought about this for a while. The two if us remained silent for the first part of out walk, so I was able to think about all the things that had just happened. Claire looked like she was doing the same thing. As much as I didn't want to think about it, the events just kept playing over and over in my head like a nightmare you have night after night.

"What's your father like?" Claire suddenly asked.

"What?" My thoughts came to a screeching halt as I tried to process the sudden question.

"What's your father like?" She asked again.

"Oh, well, he's a nice guy. He's into Star Treck and a bunch of other science fiction. I guess we're a lot alike because I'm into that stuff too."

"Star Treck? Really?" Claire gave me a funny look before she started laughing.

"Laugh all you want, I still enjoy the stuff. Though I'm more into fantasy type stuff."

"Well, that's good. You and your father having things in common. What about your mother?"

"She's the opposite. Hates all the stuff." Both of us laughed.

"I bet you get along great."

"Yeah, we do. What about you and your family?"

"My parents died when I was younger. So, that left my brother to take care of me."

'Oh crap, I forgot about that. Huh, it's kinda weird that I know a lot about Claire.'

She ended up telling me a lot about her family. How they died and how her brother took a lot of care of her. It was nice to be distracted form my thoughts, even if it was just for a short time.

"You two sound really close," I said once she was done with her story.

"Yeah, we are. Oh, look. There's the city up ahead!" Claire pointed ahead. Sure enough, there was a city, hidden between a couple of mountains. It didn't take us much longer to reach it. Before entering the city, we threw our weapons into a nearby river. It wouldn't have been a good idea to walk into the city fully armed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's get something to eat really quickly." We walked to the nearest gas station. It was pretty busy; a lot of cars were coming and going.

"Holy shit! Look at those gas prices!" I pointed to the sign.

"I know, it's crazy how much they've gone up." Claire sighed as we walked in.

'No, it's crazy how cheap it used to be! A buck ten per gallon is crazy low!'

We walked in and bought a couple of cheap hamburgers that are already and waiting under a light.

"Huh, that's an interesting twenty dollar bill," the cashier said as I paid for my food. He held it up to the light and squinted his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's real." I assured him. He quickly gave me my change and I walked out from the line.

'I forgot about that. The money I currently have looks different from the money right now. Man, it feels like I just time traveled instead of getting sucked into a game.'

"Do you happen to know where the nearest bus station is?" Claire asked the cashier.

"Yeah, it's right down the block." He pointed down the street.

"Thanks," she said and both of us left. By the time we finished eating, we reached the bus station.

"Wait here, I'm going to buy a ticket really quickly." Claire walked over to the line while I sat on a bench and waited.

'Okay, this is bad. I have a strong feeling that Claire is going to be leaving now. Shit, what do I do? Do I ask to go with her?'

"Boto? You there?" Before I knew it, Claire was kneeling down in front of me, looking me directly in the face.

"Whoa! Sorry, I zoned out there for a bit." I grinned as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I noticed. Look, I'm going to go find my brother and I feel that this is something I have to do alone. I bought a ticket for the next bus, which is actually about to arrive."

"So… This is goodbye?" I slowly stood up.

"No, I wouldn't say goodbye. More like, see you soon." Claire smiled as she showed me her ticket.

"Y-yeah. And I still have to find my father." I put on a fake smile.

'What the hell am I saying!?'

"I have to find my brother, for all I know he could be in the same mess we just got out of. So, I have to find him."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Attention, bus number forty three is ready for departure. All passengers please make sure your luggage is on board." The announcement boomed over the intercom system.

"That's me. So, I'll see you soon, Boto."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." I extended my hand to shake hers. She looked at my hand and grabbed it. Suddenly, she pulled me in and hugged me tight.

"Be safe."

"You be safe too." I hugged her back. We stayed like this for a few seconds before we let go of each other. She smiled at me again before she turned around and boarded the bus. I watched as it slowly pulled out of the station.

I was now alone.

'Okay, I can do this. First things first, I gotta find out if my family is actually here.'

I walked out of the bus station and managed to find my way to a library. It was a rather small one, so they didn't have computers. Not that it would have mattered much; I wouldn't have been able to find much information on them with how they currently are.

I found a book with every recorded last name in America, from the fifties to current time. It would be able to tell me which stat they lived in, so if I was lucky, I might be able to find my family.

'I just hope they're in California. There's no promise that they would be there. I mean, for all I know they could be in Kansas and it'll be like I left home for a few days.'

I looked in the book to find my last name. It wasn't in there. I looked to find my mom's maiden name. It wasn't in there either. I began to look for my cousin's last name, friends, anyone I could think of. None of them were in there.

I was really alone in this world.

'This isn't good. Does this mean I don't even exist? My I.D means nothing? No social security number? Anything?'

I dropped the book on the floor and quickly walked out of the library. The sun was already starting to go down and I was stumbling around like a drunk man. I walked into a park and just sat down on a bench. I don't know how long I was there for; I just couldn't process anything right now.

"Hey buddy, you've been there for a while. Are you alright?" I looked up to see a Caucasian, somewhat looking Asian man with short black hair that was kind of pointy. He wore a red t-shirt with a pair of jeans and worn out gray tennis shoes.

"Huh?" I just stared at him.

"I passed by his park multiple times and you've just been sitting there. I was wanting to know if you were okay." He sat down next to me.

"Oh. I've been having… A bad day."

"Yeah, it looks like it. I can tell by the look on your face."

"Yeah, it's… Hard to explain."

'Why is this guy talking to me?'

"I know what that's like. Tell you what, how about you come with me to this restaurant to get something to eat and you can tell me about it." He had a smile on his face.

"What? But you don't even know me?"

"My name's Eric Nole. What's yours?" He held out his hand.

"Um… My names Robert Umble, but people just call me Boto…" I reached out to shake his hand. As soon as I grabbed it, he pulled me up off the bench.

"And now we know each other," He said with a grin.

"Wait, you're serious about this?" I gave him a shocked look.

"Of course! I like to help people out when I can." He stood there with a grin still, waiting for me to answer him.

'He's serious. Should I really go through with this? I mean, what do I have to lose?'

"Okay, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Really? Wow, you're actually the first person to agree to that?" Now it was his turn to have a shocked look on his face

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know. You think someone would jump all over the chance to have free food."

"Well, there is always the face that people might think you're some kind of crazy killer out for new blood."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that…" He trailed off and looked as though he fell into deep thought.

"You gonna be okay?" I snapped my finger in his face.

"Huh, oh yeah. Just thinking is all. Come on, follow me to my car." He started walking down the path leading out of the park. I followed closely.

'What if he really is some sort of crazy killer? Oh well, too late to turn back now.'

Eric led me to a car that was pretty dirty. It had four seats but the back was already filled with a bunch of stuff. There were only two doors as well.

"It's not much, but it's reliable." He entered the car and started it. I reached the handle to open the door and pulled.

"Hey, the doors locked." I let go of the handle and waited.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not really used to having other people in the car." He leaned over the seat and unlocked it. I opened the door and sat down.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool." Within seconds we took off down the road.

"I know this great Mexican restaurant. It has the best chicken fajitas ever!"

"That sounds good." I just blankly stared out the window. The car was silent for a little while.

"So, uh… Where are you from?"

"I don't know at this point."

"That bad of a day?" It was silent in the car again.

'How am I supposed to talk to this guy about my problems? Any sane person would call me crazy.

"So, did you hear about the Raccoon City incident? How can a radioactive leak cause an explosion to wipe out an entire town?"

"Trust me. That was no radiation leak."

"Really? How do you know?" He seemed really curious about it now.

"I doubt you would believe me." I sighed.

"Try me; I've heard a lot of crazy stories."

"Eh, I kinda don't want to…"

"Come on, you can tell me," Eric said. He still had that grin on his face.

'Well, if I tell him, he kicks me out of the car and I'm back to where I was a few moments ago. Not much of a change. I really don't have much to lose.'

We had pulled into a parking lot of the restaurant. Eric turned off the car and waited.

"I'm not from here." I finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Don't worry, neither are a lot of other people."

"No I mean- Uahhhhhh. How do I say this without sounding crazy?" I leaned back into the seat and sighed.

"Just say it. It usually helps me," Eric said cheerfully.

'Screw it. I'll just flat out tell him.'

"This is a video game I was sucked into." There was a long pause. Eric kept staring at the steering wheel with a confused look on his face.

"What?" He turned his head towards me.

"This is a video game called Resident Evil. I don't know how, but I woke up inside the game. It's about zombie outbreaks happening in Raccoon City. The first ones about the incidents in the Umbrella mansion near the city. The second one is about the town having a full scale outbreak. It just ended. The town was nuked to clear any trace of the outbreak. I thought that maybe I would leave the game once it ended but… I'm still here. It's like everyday life… Maybe this isn't a game anymore…" I waited for Eric's response. He was silent for a while.

"You know, I now this great place, St. Bernard's Hospital. It can really help you with the issues you're going through-"

"I'm not crazy! I'm telling you the truth!"

"I didn't say you were crazy. I'm just saying that you can use some-"

"I can prove it!" Eric looked taken back from that statement.

"You can?" He gave me a confused look.

"Yes, I can. Where I come from, it's 2012. I have technology that hasn't even been invented yet." I pulled out my i-phone and showed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked as he grabbed my phone.

"It's a cell phone with a touch screen. It can do all sorts of things. Like play music or videos. You can play games; browse the internet and a bunch of other things. Well, you can't really browse the internet due to there being no wireless internet connection." Eric continued to look through the phone.

"Well, I will admit that this is something I've never seen before. But you're making the case of being from the future, not a place where this is all a video game." He handed the phone back to me.

"Well, the only way for me to prove that would be to… to…" I trailed off.

'How the hell do I prove that where I come from, this is all a game?'

"Well?" He asked.

"Look, this one's going to be hard to prove. But the next part in the game is supposed to take place in a prison on Rockfort Island. This girl named Claire Redfield-

"Wait; did you just say Rockfort Island?" Eric's face suddenly turned from confusion to a dead serious look.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Only a select number of people know about that place besides the Ashford family. It's a training facility that I've visited once. You have to know a lot of people in order to know about the place. You have to know even more people to get into it. And that's not even covering the way you enter. You are either invited, recruited, or a prisoner. You don't seem to have been any of those."

"You're right, I'm not. I know about it because that place is going to have an outbreak in a few months." I told Eric all about what had happened in Raccoon City, what was going to happen and how. I told him about the T-virus and the other types of viruses that would cause chaos all over the world. I also told him how this was all caused by the pharmaceutical company Umbrella.

"So, Umbrella is the cause of this?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"And you're from a, let's call it another world, where all of this is a video game?"

"Yeah. I know what's going to happen." Eric went silent again. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm not saying I believe. But I'm also not saying I don't believe you. But what you said… If it's true then we have to do something about it."

"Wait, what? But how?"

"Look, I also have a long story to tell. I'll save that for later though. Right now, I just want to get something to eat and we'll talk more about it when we're done."

"Okay, sounds good." We finally left the car and walked into the restaurant. We ate in silence, just taking in all that was just said.

"So, you technically don't exist anywhere. Like, there are no records of you in America or any other country," Eric said once we were done eating. We were still inside the restaurant but it was pretty crowded, so we weren't worried about any trying to listen in on out conversation.

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I couldn't find my last name or anything related to my family. It sounds like I don't exist but… I just don't know…" I trialed off.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you would like, you could come with me."

"Where's that?"

"Brazil." I nearly fell out of my seat when he said that.

"Brazil! What the hell are you doing out here?" I shouted.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down. We're in a restaurant." No one seemed to be looking our way. It was still pretty noisy.

"Sorry, but Brazil? I've never left the country before."

"I know it's a big change, but if what you're saying is true then you really can't do anything here. You won't be able to get a job or a house or anything in America. You don't exist. And, not trying to sound like a jerk, but what do you have keeping you here? You have no family or friends here."

"You're right…"

"Look, with me you'll be able to start over. Once again, if what you're saying is true, then we would have a better chance at doing something about Umbrella. So, what do you say?"

"Why are you so willing to help me?"

"I've been in a spot similar to yours before. When I needed help the most, I was fortunate enough to receive it. It's what made me what I am today and I'll never forget it. Now, I want to be able to help others in the same way. Right now, you need help. So, just as that helping hand was extended to me, I extend it to you." He held out his hand across the table. I stared at it with mix emotions.

'Should I leave what little of my life I have for a new one? I know I have nothing here, but at the same time, here is all I have left. I know this country because I grew up in it. It may not be the same but it's all I know. But staying here will get me nowhere.'

"I know it's a hard decision to make. Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time. I need to make one more stop here and then I'm heading back."

"Well…" With hesitation, I extended my hand and grabbed his, "I'll do it."

"This is great! Trust me, you won't regret it." He shook my hand with excitement. I really hand nothing to lose now. I had no idea if I was ever going home.

We had walked back out to his car. Within in moments we were back on the road.

"So, where do we need to stop anyways?" I asked.

"Well, the plan was to go to Raccoon city to pick up some medication from Umbrella, but as you can see, that's kind of out of the question. So, I'm heading to this other place that has what I need. It's a little more out of the way but it'll be worth the trip."

"So, what exactly is all this stuff for anyway?" I pointed to the piles of boxes in the backseat.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, the place I live in is, well, to put it bluntly, a slum."

"A slum?"

"Well, have you ever seen a picture of Brazil with all those houses so compacted together that your roof can end up being another person's backyard?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, that's where I live. This is a bunch of clothes and food needed for them. I come here because it's much cheaper to buy here than in Brazil."

"Really? That's interesting. So, why do you live in Brazil?" I asked. Eric let out a low whistle.

"Not that, that is going to be a long story. Fortunately, we have the time. It's going to take us a while to reach home."

"Well, I'm more than will to listen."

"It all started in my early childhood. I really can't remember much of it though. I remember that we had a lot of money. My father was a very successful and my mother was a stay at home mom. I didn't have any brothers or sisters. Um… I remember that I wanted to be a lawyer like my dad."

"Huh, you know I have this game called Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. It was actually really fun."

"You'll have to tell me about it some time. Anyway, we used to go on random trips all over the world. It was about eighteen years ago when I was six. We took a trip to Africa. I can't remember which part it was we were passing through. It was a small, really poor village though. We were in a rental car when suddenly…"

_**18 Years Ago**_

A small car was passing through an old rundown village. People were sitting on the sides of the road, begging for anything to eat.

"Mommy, when are we going to get to the hotel?" Asked a small boy, sitting in the backseat of the car.

"It's not much longer, Eric. We'll be there in no time." The woman answered soothingly. Eric smiled. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel and lie down on the soft bed.

"Hold up, what's going on up ahead?" The man driving the car asked. The vehicle slowed to a stop.

"Daddy, why are we stopping?" Eric peered in between the seats to look out the front window.

"It seems there are some road blocks up ahead. Don't worry, son. We'll be out of here in no time," the father said. Eric leaned back into his seat and relaxed. His father always knew what was best.

Suddenly, there were gunshots. People could be heard screaming.

"Get down!" Eric's father shouted. Eric's mother dove into the back seat and forced him down onto the seat, shielding him with her body. The car started moving backwards.

"Mommy! Daddy! What's going on?!" Eric shouted in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Daddy will take care of us." His mother cooed as she stroked his head. The glass on one of the windows shattered and the car suddenly flipped over. Eric and his mother screamed as the car rolled. Eric closed his eyes and began to cry. When the car had finally stopped rolling, he opened them again. He saw his father now lying on his side. Their eyes met, only his father's eyes didn't have the use warmth in the. Instead, they had a blank lifeless stare. Blood slowly began to drip down his father's face.

Before he knew what was going on, he and his mother were being pulled out of the car.

"NO! NOT MY BABY! NOT MY BAYBY!" Eric heard his mother scream as they were being forcefully pulled apart by these strange men.

"MOMMY!" He screamed. He was then smacked across the face.

"Shut up!" One of the men shouted. Eric continued to cry. Again, he was smacked in the face.

"He told you to shut the hell up! Now you're going to listen to him!" Another man shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BABY!" His mother shouted.

"OW! You bitch!" Eric heard a loud smacking sound.

"This one still has some fight in her. What do you want us to do with her?" One of the men asked.

Eric was finally able to make out a person's face. He saw a man with a red bandanna and a huge scar going across his face.

"Take her into one of the houses. You boys can start having your fun with her." He had a devil like grin on his face. Some of the men cheered.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE, NOOOOO!" His mother pleaded.

"MOMMY!" Eric shouted.

"I told you to shut up!" One of the men hit Eric in the back of the head. Eric's vision had blurred and before he knew it, he had passed out.

_**Present**_

I sat there, completely horrified by Eric's story.

"W-what was going on?" I asked.

"Well, in parts of Africa, it's really common for these groups of men to go around raiding villages. The like to take the little boys and force them to join their army. We just happened to be in one that was being raided," Eric said casually.

"You were six when this happened!?"

"Yup, I'm twenty four now."

"That's just, unbelievable!"

"I know. Trust me, I know. Oh, where here." Eric pulled into the parking lot of a small clinic.

"This is the place?"

"Yup, wait right here. I'll be right back." He left the car and quickly entered the building. It didn't take long for him to walk back out with a box in his arms. He placed it into the back seat and sat back down.

"Medication and what not, right?" I asked.

"Yup, now we make the long trip back home." He started the car back up again and pulled out onto the road once more.

"So, what happened after that?"

"Oh, right. Well, I woke up in a small cage with about seven other children…"

_**18 Years Ago**_

Eric's eyes shot open. He was staring at a dirty metal ceiling. He sat up, trying to remember what had happened. Instantly, he noticed that there were seven other little boys in the cage with him. Some of them were curled up into little balls silently weeping while others just sat there, to bruised and bloody to do anything.

"Hey, the last little shit is awake!" He heard someone yell. He turned to see a man standing next to an open door. He looked into the cage and spat at them.

"Where's my mommy?" Eric cried.

"Shut the hell up about your mom." The man walked over to the cage and kicked it. Eric scooted away from the front of the cage as fast as he could.

"That's enough. I'll take it from here." The man with the red bandanna and scar walked in. The other man just laughed and stepped back.

"They're all yours, boss." The man said. The man with the scar walked up to the cage and examined everyone.

"Welcome, to your own little Hell. This cage is your new home. You will do as we say with no questions asked. That is all." He turned around and walked out of the room.

For many months, it was as the man had said. It truly was their own little Hell. They were beaten daily for any reason by the guards. Sometimes, they didn't even need a reason. They were each given just enough food and water to keep them alive. The first child died after a month. He had become incredibly sick from the food. The second one died after being beaten to death for crying nonstop. After a while, they lowered the amount of food they were given. One by one they died of starvation. Until there were only two left.

Eric sat in his corner of the cage. The other one sat in the opposite corner. He had given up on crying ling ago. It only caused him to become dehydrated and beaten. The other one had done the same.

"Here." One of the guards had tossed a handful of their usual slop. Only this time, there was barely enough for one person. The two children stared at the food. Eric was so hungry and he knew he was going to need all of it in order to survive. All at once, the two boys dove for the food. They fought and wrestled each other. The first one to draw blood was Eric. He was on top of one of the boy, punching him in the face. He then grasped the boy's neck and strangled him. At first, the boy struggled. Slowly, his hits and grew weaker and weaker until he stopped moving altogether. When Eric was sure that he was no longer going to put up a fight, he crawled over to what little food there was and ate.

"Well, it looks like this wasn't a waste after all." Eric looked up to see the same man with the scar across his face walk up to the cage.

"Watched the fight myself. I think he has what it takes," The guard said. Eric just stared at the man in front of him. The man smiled.

"He has that look in his eyes." The man leaned forward to examine him better. Eric stared him directly in the eyes.

"What look?" The guard asked.

"Blood lust."

_**Present**_

"Hey, we're going to be hitting the border soon. These guys are pretty lenient when people are going into Mexico. But just to be on the safe side, I'm going to have to put you in the trunk." Eric pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Wait, you're serious?" I gave him a shocked look.

"Yeah. See, since you don't have a pass port, you won't be able to leave the country. So, I'm going to smuggle you in. It'll be easy, trust me." He got out of the car and walked to the trunk.

"Okay, let's do this." I sighed as I got out. Eric opened the trunk for me and I hopped in. He shut the door to the trunk and started the car back up again. It didn't take us long to reach the border. There were a few times we stopped but we started moving pretty quickly again. I felt the car come to a stop with a car door slamming shortly after. The trunk was opened up and I was greeted with blinding light.

"See, told you it was going to be fine." Eric reached out his hand. I grabbed onto it and he pulled me out of the trunk.

"Just let me stretch really fast." I stretched out my arms and legs.

"Well, welcome to Mexico." Eric asked. I looked around to see a lot of desert.

"My first time out of the country…"

"Are you Asian?" Eric suddenly asked.

"What? Oh, no. I half Mexican half white," I said.

"Really? Huh, you look kind of Asian."

"Yeah, it's my hair. When it's long I look Asian for some reason."

"Huh, well that's interesting." Both of us entered the car.

"So, what did he mean by blood lust?" I asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. See, he let me out of the cage and started training me the use of fire arms. One day he pulled me aside…"

_**16 Years Ago**_

Eric followed the man with a scar to a shed. In the shed was a man tied to a chair with a bag over his head.

"Do you see this man?" He asked Eric.

"Yes, sir," Eric said.

"This man is a traitor. He tried to leave us while taking as much food as possible with him. So, you know what we do to traitors."

"Right." Eric readied his AK-47 and aimed directly at the man's head. The man with the scar grabbed Eric's gun and lowered it.

"Not this time. I want to teach you something." Eric gave him a confused look but followed his orders. The man with the scar walked over to one of the benches in the room and took something that was wrapped in cloth off the table.

"What is that?" Eric asked.

"This? This is the ultimate weapon for killing." He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a sword. "This blade is known as a katana. Blades have been used to slaughter people for many generations. Today, I want you to use it." He handed Eric the sword. Eric examined the blade; he ran his finger over the sharp edge. He left a small trail of blood on the sword.

"It's so sharp." Eric held the blade up.

"Now, I want you to kill this traitor." The man removed the bag of the traitors head. He had tape over his mouth and looked badly beaten. He was breathing heavily. He stared Eric directly in the eyes and Eric raised his sword. Eric plunged the sword into the man's stomach. Slowly, the man's breathing stopped. Eric removed the sword and watched as the blood dripped off of the blade.

"Good." The man with the scar smiled. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It does." Eric hand a nasty smile on his face.

"I want you to remember this feeling. Remember as the blade went through his body."

"I loved it." Eric began to laugh.

"Remember, this is a weapon for killing. Those who live by the sword, die by the sword."

_**Present**_

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but how the hell are you not going on a killing spree right now!?" I asked. Eric just started laughing.

"Well, I met this man later on in my life. His name was Rain. If it hadn't been for him, I would be out there slaughtering people still."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was trained to be a cold blooded killing machine. I was known for slaughtering so many people. I even had a nick name. It was a simple one."

"What was it?"

"Deadly. I only… killed. Nothing else. One day, the tables we're turned on us. We were raided by a single man. See, while we were resting for the night he came into our camp…"

_**12 Years Ago**_

Eric woke up to the sound of gun shots. He grabbed his rifle and katana and ran outside of his tent. Everything was silent again. No one was in sight.

"Shit, don't tell me those fools got themselves killed." Eric whispered to himself as he silently moved forward. He quickly found a trail of bodies. Most of them had their throats slit. The rest were shot.

"So, I'm going to assume you're the one they call Deadly?" Eric turned around to see a man with gray hair. He was tall and wore a mask the lower half of his face. He was holding the body of the man with the scar. Tossing the body aside, he readied a sword.

"Are you by yourself?" Eric asked.

"Yup. I was hired to take you guys out." The strange man lunged at Eric. He had very little time to block the stranger's attack. Within an instant, Eric's sword flew out of his hands and his enemy's blade was pressed against his neck.

"You did this? All by yourself?" Eric asked in astonishment. The man didn't say anything. He just stared into Eric's eyes.

"Even though you're just a kid, they say you have they eyes of a cold blooded killer. Now that I look into them, I see something else. It's hidden, but it's still there."

"What the hell are you talking about? If you're going to kill me then do it!" Eric demanded.

"No. I'm not going to. I know you aren't the cold blooded killer people say you are."

"Are you an idiot!? Do you know how many people I've gladly killed!?"

"I know it's a lot. But the look in your eyes, they say something else. That you weren't gladly doing it. As much as you want to tell yourself that you were happy doing it, you weren't."

"You're wrong! I was happy killing! I'll kill you too!" Eric shouted.

"It's okay. You're still just a child." The stranger removed the blade from Eric's neck. They stood still for a moment before Eric reached for his sword and lunged at the man. Right before the blade hit him, he stopped. Eric tried to stab him, but something was holding him back. The man just stood still, staring at Eric. Finally, Eric dropped the sword and fell to his knees.

"Why? Why can't I kill you?" Eric began to cry.

"It's because you're no longer bound to do so. You no longer have to kill. Now your body is reacting to it. Your mind not might understand it but your body does. What I see when I look into your eyes isn't a cold blooded killer. No, I see a compassionate little boy trapped in a prison full of anger and hate. And now that the guards are gone, you just don't know what to do." The stranger knelt down and hugged Eric.

_**Present**_

"So, he took me with him. He even game me a new nickname. EC," Eric said.

"Why EC?" I asked.

"It's the First and last letters of my first name."

"Well, no. That was just the starting point. It took years of him helping me. See, what I didn't realize at the time was the fact that my life was taken away from me for a second time. The first time was for the worse; the second time was for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, after that day he took me under his wing. He was a mercenary, doing work for good. Well, in a way it was good. Yeah, he killed people but it wasn't out of hatred or gain or anything like I grew up with. It was to protect the innocent." Eric had a soft smile on his face as he spoke.

"Innocent as in people who were usually targeted by groups of raiders?"

"Exactly. Anyway, he had me stay with him. Even though he was in Africa, he lived in Brazil. He stayed there for a while, making sure that raiders were put to a stop. When he found me, we took me to Brazil with him, which is now my home."

"Oh, now I get it. That's why we're going to Brazil."

"Yeah. Anyway, when he took me back he trained me in different kinds of martial arts and sword fighting styles. I learned a lot from him. After a while, he had me go with him, back to Africa to help him with his work and stop more of the raids and take down drug lords and all that stuff."

"Do you still help him to this day?"

"Well, it's complicated. See, during one of our assignments I made a mistake, causing us to get captured…"

_**5 Years Ago**_

Eric was being punched in the face multiple times. He couldn't tell who was punching him due to there being a bag over his head.

"Is this all the legendary Deadly has to offer?" A man's voice asked.

"It's EC," Eric said.

"Fine, EC Deadly, whatever." The man hit Eric in the face again. He kept hitting him over and over.

"Do you know how many of my men you killed?" He heard another voice ask. Eric said nothing.

"Hey, take off the bag. Show him what we did to the other guy." At those words, Eric's heart sank. The bag was torn ripped off of his head, only for him to see Rain's body lying on the floor in front of him. It was bruised, bloody and had the same look his father's eyes did when he died.

"Yeah, see that? That's gonna be you in a bit." A man next to Eric said.

"R-Rain?" Eric stared in horror at the body. The man who had grown to be his father was now dead. He dropped his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing in the middle of a field, covered in blood. He turned around to see the entire camp set on fire.

_**Present**_

"Wait, there's a chunk of the story missing. What happened?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what happened. Actually, I can't remember what happened. I blacked out. After that day, I carried on by myself; continuing the work Rain was doing. Then, something popped up and I just decided to quit altogether."

"What popped up?" I asked.

"My daughter."


End file.
